The Importance of Being Russav
by Meghan8
Summary: After a VERY long wait Chapter 14! Savona's take on what happened during Crown and Court Duel. I think he had alot to do with Mel and Danric getting together, so I wanted to show him in a more active role. Yes, there will be Tamara drama too : .
1. A Looming Threat

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or the world in which they live. They belong to he wonderfully talented Sherwood Smith. This my take on Savona's thoughts and feeling as well as what you didn't see of him. I stole the title from Oscar Wilde.

Chapter One

Staring out my window overlooking Athanarel's gardens, I wondered if I would ever see my cousin Vidanric again. In court that day, King Galdran had announced that Vidanric, Marquis of Shevraeth and heir to the Principality of Renselaeus would be the new commander of Galdran's war against the Astiar's rabble of villagers.

Debegri, the King's cousin, had been shamed for the entire kingdom to see. Galdran wanted blood, but he also wanted to save face. Vidanric was known as a court dandy without anything in his head except fashion, gambling, and women. Galdran believed that Vidanric would fare far worse in squelching the small revolt in the east, and that Debegri's failures would look like magnificent successes compared to the Vidanric's believed prowess. I knew my cousin to be much more than that. Vidanric was much keener then Galdran, most of the court was, but Vidanric was the best at concealing his true self from the evil King. That and Vidanric was well trained in warfare and command at the infamous academy at Marolven Hess. Not that Galdran was aware of that fact. This new revelation blew our family's plans for a much more low key revolution to the wind. We were counting on having more time, for letting Galdran orchestrate much of his undoing on his own.

Angry at fate, I cursed Galdran. Was this to be another ploy to decimate the noble houses so Galdran could hold even more control of the kingdom? Probably. Accident after accident still befell those nobles courageous or stupid enough to cross our King. Besides, Galdran could always send his vast army to kill the Astiars later. Until then, he would play with his victims and possibly get rid of Vidanric. Then Galdran would be free to take back the county of Shevraeth and do what he willed with the principality of Renselaeus once Vidanric's aging parents passed away. If I could, I would kill the King myself, to hell with the consequences. I sent up a silent prayer to the stars that Vidanric would return alive and we would all emerge from this unscathed.

The next morning, just before dawn, I said my farewells to Vidanric in the courtyard in front of the garrison.

I embraced him and whispered in his ear, "Good luck cousin and come back alive, or I shall never forgive you. Who will I wager with if you do not? " giving him a rakish grin as we pulled away.

Smiling at my apparent selfishness, he responded lightly, "I have every intention of keeping my head Russav. I will write you as often as I can." He knew of my concerns and had reassured me the night before that his family's plans would run smoothly. I still had reservations. Danric's goal, as discussed with his parents, would be to intimidate the Tlanthi and force them off to withdraw from the field. An uncontrolled army such as theirs would only lead to more bloodshed.

After saying a farewell to his mother, I watched Danric ride out the gates.

A/N: Okay, not much really happening, just background and setting up the story, but I promise there will be more action, and Tamara will make her appearance soon. Please review! This is my first fanfic.


	2. A Letter From Vidanric

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or the world in which they live. They belong to he wonderfully talented Sherwood Smith. This is my take on Savona's thoughts and feeling as well as what you didn't see of him. I stole the title from Oscar Wilde. The letter written to Russav also belongs to Sherwood Smith, but was not published in the books

My duty that day was to spread gossip that Vidanric had wagered that he could do better than Debegri, and that he would indeed bring back with him an Astiar. Vidanric recognized the need to keep up his appearance as a fop as long as possible, and so was I. I obliged my cousin and make sure all would know. A few hints here and there as well as a much more direct statement to Tamara while I look a morning walk seemed to have done the trick.

That afternoon I had "court duty" and was not looking forward to the ordeal ahead of me. Being "Savona", I was almost always there, willingly or not, but today I could have done without the threats, lying, and polite masks Galdran had been in a foul mood since the revolt had began, and every courtier tread lightly around His Royal Bearness. He had treated me almost as a ward after the untimely deaths of my parents, and I could never escape his eye on me.

Still I took my place in Petitioner's Court with ample time before the bells of First Green pealed and reassured myself that this charade would not have to continue much longer. I had faith in Danric.

"Good afternoon Lord Russav," said a sweet voice, pulling me from my reverie. _Tamara_. Glancing up, I saw black curls framing a perfect face with eyes glancing coyly at me through those infamous lashes. She curtsied.

"Good afternoon to you as well Lady Tamara. May I saw that you are looking exceptionally well today?" I responded, bowing to her, and returned the fan gesture of Intimate Confidence that she had displayed to me.

"You may my lord. Thank you. I congratulate your family for the honor of being chosen to lead our kingdom's army to greatness." She was too sincere.

"_Life_," I thought, "_that woman runs so hot and cold. Why do I like that in her so much? Ahh, I like the chase, and she is a clever fox. She sees Vidanric as being promoted to more power by leading the army into battle, so he currently may have more prestige then I. Power is her goal, but she will be mine."_

I had no time to respond to her game, as trumpeters announced that the King was entering the great hall. We all quickly bowed or curtsied low to the sovereign, holding our positions as he walked across the length of the hall surrounded by his body guards. It was only after he had seated himself on his great Goldenwood throne and assessed that everyone was present, did he let us rise. Arrogant fool.

A runner came forward and bowed to the King. "Your majesty, the guild master from-"

"Silence!" roared the King, "I will see no petitioners today."

The runner backed away with fear and exited the hall as a now very tense court watched. Galdran might very well be in the edge of having another man executed.

"Savona!" snapped the King, "we will play at cards."

At that moment, "_LIFE!" _was all I could think.

I spent the entire candle loosing cards to the King, Tamara at his elbow complimenting his every move. I knew all to well that beating him would may well have been enough to sign my life away, or maybe even Vidanric's. The entire time we danced around the issue of my cousin, his new Commander. I deflected his every insult to my cousin while complimenting Galdran's "intelligence" and "military genius" all while waving a green silk fan in the mode of insincerity under his hideous nose.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Life at Athanarel continued. We bowed and complimented our King, and laughed behind his back in private. It was not for three weeks before I received any private communication from Vidanric. Of course we all heard the general news of the war. Vidanric's victories against the Astiars were mounting, much to Galdran's dismay. Still, the rebels seemed to be putting up quite the fight. I liked seeing the King steam. As time went on, Debegri began to look even more foolish. And it seemed that my dear cousin had succeeded in quite a coup. After the second week, Debegri had been dispatched once more to the mountains. Galdran had caught on to Vidanric, and he would not see his kingship or command skills mocked at. Vidanric would be home again shortly. Alone in my rooms, I read his letter:

_My dear Russav:_

_In my last I complained about the mud. If only my problems now were so simple.  
Last night one of those damned traps were sprung--the tenth, I believe--but instead of one of us, it got one of them. Debegri, of course, has been gloating all over the camp about that. The healer reports that the victim appears to be one of their scouts; no trained warrior, this, but an undersized female. It pains me that Tlanth is reduced to using such. What can they be thinking?_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Well, I had to come back here lest I betray myself. My interview with the Tlanth scout was most salutary. Size obviously does not equate with courage. The girl can be scarcely more than a child, but even laid by the heels (the trap actually got her ankle) she mouthed off to me in grand style. It was so difficult not to laugh--especially at the look on Debegri's stupid face--I had to retreat._

_And not just to recover my equilibrium, but to think. Despite a quite spectacular coating of mud, that child has an unsettling resemblance to the portraits of the Calahanras kings and queens hanging forgotten in the Athanarel gallery . . ._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_I might see you before you see this. Still, I will send it down the mountain with my courier, just in case you do get it first._

_You once accused me of having an instinct for trouble. It certainly seems to have proved true. My prisoner is none other than Tlanth's sister, and no child at all. She's asleep now, and I fear quite sick from a necessarily precipitate ride halfway down the mountain, entirely to keep her out of Debegri's clutches. The man is insane, I think. But not interestingly so; he's even more stupid than I'd feared, twice as venal, with a lamentable taste for torture and blood, if his conversational habits are anything to judge by. Infinitely wearying. The single benefit that I can see is that I actually prefer Galdran's company._

_Enough of him. Galdran seems to want to give him freedom to chase all over the mountains; as you feared, he did not like my successes, slow them as I would, but at least my removal from command will thus protect the Tlanthi rabble, who have earned my sympathies. Debegri is far too stupid to see how to find them, and I took good care to keep my observations about their movements to myself._

_As for the Tlanth sister--Meliara is her name; I was right about the Calahanras connection--I see no other way around bringing her to the city. Maybe Galdran will waste time trying to hostage her against her brother, which will gain us enough time to put another plan into place. I don't know, though; he's still too angry over that letter. Oh yes, the letter was really theirs--it was not a ploy on the part of the Marquise, as some surmised--and quite proud they seem to be of it. Meliara, alas, is as earnest as she is ignorant. But she's not stupid, not at all. Just uneducated, a lack she makes up for in wit and temper. I wish you could have seen her light into me over our campfire last night! You would have expired from mirth at her discourse on court decorations--a delightfully old-fashioned term she has to have gotten from her equally outspoken mother, if all reports be true. Were the end result not so predictable, I could wish to see have a whack at Galdran; our friends would get years of quiet retribution from the spectacle of her free speech and plentiful insult._

_As it is, you must warn my mother to look about her. Galdran's thirst for blood and blame is as predictable as his cousin's, and the truth is, however ignorant they might be, the Tlanths are also right. They will not die for speaking the truth if I can possibly contrive it._

It seemed I had not received his first letter. I let that go for the moment, but would be certain to let Vidanric know later. One can never be too careful. He seemed to have indeed gotten himself into a mess. Countess in tow, there would not be much he could do keep her from succumbing to a rather gory fate. What did I sense in the letter? "_Vidanric seems to have developed a fondness for the Countess_," I thought as I smiled to myself. He obviously admired her courage and found her funny. That gave me a good laugh. He wouldn't ever hear the end of this one!

It was also clear that he needed to regroup. We needed to figure out a new plan fast, and the Tlanths needed to be part of it.

Just then I heard a pealing of the bells, not a time change, but one that called all to court. I quickly changed and speed to the throne room.

A/N: Okay, the action is still getting there but I promise much more entertainment once Vidanric is around more.


	3. Executions and Escapes

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or the world in which they live. They belong to the wonderfully talented Sherwood Smith. I also used dialogue from Crown Duel. This is my take on Savona's thoughts and feeling as well as what you didn't see of him. I stole the title from Oscar Wilde.

I entered Court discreetly as possible through a side door and took up my place, which was very close to the throne. Everyone was talking. I wondered what we were all needed for. Galdran was too busy gloating to notice my arrival, thank the stars.

I began eavesdropping, hoping to find a clue as to what the commotion was about.

I easily picked out Tamara's careless drawling voice say to Lady Renna, "Lord Vidanric is returned and is at this moment on his way up the Street of the Sun with the Tlanth Countess. I have heard rumors of a public execution for her, a criminal's death…"

I blocked her voice out and scanned the crowed and found Vidanric's mother, Princess Elestra. We made eye contact. Her face was as serene as usual, but I saw worry in the eyes of the woman I regarded as my second mother. I would be able to speak with her as well as Danric as soon as Court was over. Hopefully it would not be too late to save the Countess of Tlanth.

It was a very short wait before the huge gilded doors of the throne room were thrown open. A procession of nearly twenty huge warriors marched in. Where was this Countess? Ahh, I saw her in the middle of them. She was so small, she looked like a child's doll compared to the huge men. She could have been mistaken for any number of children that ran through the streets if Remalna-city, covered in dirt and filth, if not for the gleam of vengeance in her eyes and a tilt to her head that denoted that she was indeed of noble birth. I could tell from the bones of her face that she was indeed beautiful beneath all that dirt. She was kept in the center of the throne room for all to see.

"_Vidanric, what have you gotten yourself into and, blast it where are you!" _I thought, anxious for my cousin who was the closest thing I had to a brother. I also wanted to see this spectacle over with. This young woman was indeed proud, and I too did not want anything bad to befall her, for her sake as well as Vidanric's.

Vidanric took that moment to stroll into the throne room, dressed in a black battle tunic, Remalna's crowned sun stitched on it. He was also clad in his ever-present black cloak as well as his Commander's helm. He looked formidable. He stopped before the throne and bowed low before the King that he was plotting against. I knew Danric well enough to judge that he was nervous. One could not tell by looking at him, only I and his mother would ever know. His eye was giving only the smallest twitch.

Galdran waved in the guard's direction, and they parted to reveal the Countess to the King. After looking her over quickly, Galdran spoke.

"So you have won your wager, Shevraeth, eh?" The King's voice was ripe with the glee he would take in murdering a young woman who only wanted to see her people safe and free.

"As well, Your Majesty. The dirt, the stretches of boredom…really, had it taken two days more, I could not have supported it, much as I'd regret the damage to my reputation for reneging on a bet," he drawled.

If Galdran only knew what was behind that Court mask. We all hated the playacting that came along with being a courtier, but Vidanric was one of the champions at the court mask. I was almost enjoying Danric's performance.

Waving his hand at the Countess, Galdran asked, "Are you certain someone hasn't been making a game of you? That looks like a scullery wench."

"I assure you, Your Majesty, this is Lady Meliara Astiar, Countess of Tlanth," Vidanric simply relied.

Galdran rose from his throne and stepped down of his dais to approach the Countess. He stopped several paces in front of her. Was he afraid of the small woman?

With a wicked smile Galdran proclaimed, "I never expected much from that half-mad old man, but this is really rich!" With that he howled with laughter. Following suit, the entire court began to laugh as well.

The Countess looked as if she was going to explode from anger. She was not afraid of Galdran, army and all. Looking at Vidanric, I could see something had changed in his eyes, but I could not tell what and had never seen it before. I gave my attention back to the King.

"Cheer up wench, you'll have you brother soon for company, and your heads will make a nice matched set over the palace gates." My stomach rose into my throat at that thought.

Laughing again Galdran signaled for the Countess to be lead away to her prison cell. As she turned to leave, I thought she would speak, but no words came out of her open mouth, vengeance still gleaming in her eyes. Laughter bounced off the walls of the throne room, but only Galdran's laughter was real.

It was not till nearly White change that was able to get a moment alone with Vidanric. He, his mother, and I were ensconced in a very private room in their family's living quarters at the palace. Gossip was that the Countess of Tlanth had quickly become a kind of fad. Everyone wanted to see the woman who had stared down the King.

The three of us looked at each other over a low table as we knelt on fine cushions.

"My compliments on your performance today Danric, one of your finest," I said hoping to start on a light note since it had been a terribly serious day. My drawl was gone; there was no use of such pretense among family.

Vidanric grimaced. "I do not think Galdran's esteemed prisoner thought as much," in a light, cutting tone. He may not have enjoyed his day but the two of us appreciated humor. On a more serious note he added, "We must find a way for her to escape, but we must not be directly linked to the action. Mother, what do you know about this situation?"

"I was able to find that the Astiar's spy is here in Athanarel, though I have seen none of him. Perhaps it could be arranged that he acquires knowledge of a way for his mistress to escape. Many strings would have to be pulled." came my Aunt's fluting voice. She always reminded me of a songbird.

Vidanric took a minute to consider his mother suggestion.

"Yes, I think that might work. We should be able to arrange that, but not for a few days. Mother, do you think you could take you leave from the palace and return to the family home at the time she escapes? No one would dare stop the Princess of Renselaeus' carriage, even if an alarm is raised."

Smiling she replied, "That can be done, but it might link us to the escape in the eyes of the Astiars."

"All the better," replied Vidanric, "the Countess still thinks us to be her enemy. I think she will enjoy using us as means of escape." Then with a smile and an odd glint in his eye, he playfully added "She will think she is getting the better us 'useless court decorations' as she calls us."

"I will see it done. Now if you will excuse me, my lads, but I fear I must be off for bed. I cannot keep up with you young men anymore," interjected Aunt Elestra.

"Very well," replied Vidanric. He rose to kiss his mother goodnight. As they embraced she said to him, "I am happy to see you safe again my son. Be well."

I also rose to kiss my Aunt and bid her farewell. As soon as the door closed behind the Princess, I started at Vidanric. We were the others biggest bully.

"So my dear cousin," adopting my court drawl for amusement, "it seems that someone in enamored with a certain little Countess. Tell me when you have married, will you live in your palace, or shall you take up residence in a tree house and live with the Hill Folk?"

He glared at me but I had bated him. "Russav, when, and _if_ you ever catch hold of our dear Lady Tamara, will you sleep with one eye open or both?"

I thought a moment smiled and proudly replied "Both." We shared a laugh before resuming conversation again.

"The truth Vidanric," I asked more seriously, "are you falling for her."

"No, I am not, though I greatly admire her courage" he stated with finality. He turned to face away from me to stare out the windows. "She hates me Russav, and I do not know if I can change that. I don't think I'll even be on civil terms with her when this is all over."

"_Liar" _I thought, "_you have a crush,_" but what I said was "Give the girl time, tell her you are not out for her blood sometime soon, and besides that, you never know where life may lead you. Maybe she'll stop hating you once you explain why you have done the things you have. And we still need to get her out of Athanarel."

"Aye," he said turning back to face me, "I now think I need to take into account the Tlanthi, I want them on our side when this is all over. They seem to have gained many covert partisans if my spies have their information correct. We cannot afford their contempt if we come out the victor against Galdran. I think that I will focus my peace efforts on her brother first." With his voice wrought with sarcasm he added. "At least he has not spent almost a week in my company proclaiming the evils of courtiers, though he most likely shares her views."

"Too true, but perhaps he is not as rash as his sister appears to be. Women," I said, now thinking of Tamara, a smile on my lips, "I don't know what to think of them sometimes."

The next few days passed swiftly, and much and to be arranged for the Countess of Tlanth's "lucky", and must I say, timely escape. Her spy had to be found and given covert information, signals had to be set up, servants given orders, and money to be spent in order to keep a few people quiet. Also, we made care to know that she was being treated with as much humanity as one could expect, though she still had to have been uncomfortable, broken foot notwithstanding.

The escape had to be timely since Galdran had ordered her dead. Her brother had lead quite a fight in Tlanth and the King would be embarrassed no more. If she did not get out that night, she would be dead by noon the next day. Publicly Vidanric appeared nonchalant, even jovial about the impending execution of the captive he had brought to Court. In private, I thought he was going to be sick from the thought. Her death would huge blow to Vidanric's political plans. You cannot ally yourself with a man after you have precipitated the murder of his sister.

Danric was to be the one to set events in place. He was to go visit the Countess in her cell, tell her of her impeding death, and in the style of any good courtier, forget to lock the doors. Oops, how mindless of Vidanric. The information we had given her spy hinted about escaping via the stable, and hopefully they bought the idea. Once Vidanric left the prison, a runner would be sent to inform his mother, and she would call her coach to take her to the family residence in the city. Hopefully, the Countess would be in that coach when Aunt Elestra left. It was really much more complex than that, but that is the basic idea of what was to happen.

Vidanric came straight to my rooms from the prison. He looked tired and worried.

"How did your evening with the Countess fair?" I asked.

"I told her of her impending fate. I didn't try to conceal myself with court masks, hoping she might see me as a person, but my suggestion for her to surrender in order to save herself was met distaste. She thinks I enjoy seeing her suffer." His eyes looked distant and I wager he was once more considering his personal feelings.

Imagining the scene, I replied, "You must admire her courage, she believes in her cause with such a passion. She is worthy of being called a noble for that alone."

Vidanric gave a one sided smile. "I think perhaps that is what I admire most about her. She has such courage and resolve. She refuses to lose any ground. We do not see that at court, at least in such an overt way. Everyone hides what they think and feel, but she just comes out and says it. At the same time it is that very part of her nature that is my greatest enemy. She distrusts me and it will be hard to win her trust back."

We had a messenger ready to inform us of when it was discovered that the Countess was gone, so until then he opened a bottle of wine, and discussed more of the plot to overthrow Galdran. Second white, the runner arrived to let us now that indeed our little prisoner was gone. We had succeeded for the time being. There would be hell to pay come dawn.

A/N: Thank you everyone for the reviews. I really appreciate your input! J


	4. A Very Public Wager

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or the world in which they live. They belong to the wonderfully talented Sherwood Smith expect Connard, the runner. This is my take on Savona's thoughts and feeling as well as what you didn't see of him. I stole the title from Oscar Wilde.

I woke the next morning with a bit of a headache, Rensare wine being quite strong, to discover a royal summons sitting on my letter desk. Galdran wished to see me in his military chamber as soon as possible. I quickly bathed and dressed and then headed out.

"_I may as well take a long walk off a short cliff_," I thought as I hurried to the State Wing. Galdran had an infamous temper.

I entered the Military Planning Room and bowed low to the King, wishing him a good morning. Vidanric, Debegri, and some of Galdran's other commanders were in attendance. Vidanric did not appear to be feeling any ill effects of our libation the night before, I thought with mirth.

Red faced, the King brushed me aside began yelling, "Who let that woman escape! She was to the executed, _executed_ this morning and now she is nowhere to be found. The people are laughing at me in the streets. Whoever is responsible, their head shall sit next to that damned Count and Countesses once I find them. They will not get away from me again!"

Galdran meant business and we were all too scared to say anything to him.

"Debegri, Shevraeth, Savona, I want you all to look for that girl and bring her back." the King continued, "and I want her alive! I will show her pain. No one shames the King of Remalna, no one!"

The three of us bowed to the King and accepted our posts as Commanders. I meet Vidanric's eyes and could see that he was plotting.

"Russav," my cousin started face bland behind his court mask, "I believe that as long as we are on this exercise that we should make it entertaining, do you not agree?"

Catching his meaning I replied lazily "Do you want a wager then cousin? Say perhaps, who will be the first to capture this rouge Countess?"

"Yes cousin," his eyes narrowing with humor, "that was what I had in mind."

"And what of a stake?" I looked in into the King's face and asked, "Would Your Majesty be so kind as to honor us with a suggestion?"

Galdran smiled and I knew he was now playing right into what Vidanric had wanted him to think. Vidanric may have done well in his fight against the Astiars, but Galdran still saw him only as a gambling fool. Good.

The King pondered a few moments before giving us a reply. "I believe that the stake shall be this, first to find the Countess has the honor of throwing a ball in commemoration of her death. We shall celebrate once she and her family are gone for good. Looser need not attend"

Sick, Galdran was sick. Who throws a ball in celebration of a murder? If all went as planned, that ball would never happen.

Bowing again to the King, I turned back to Danric, forcing a rakish smile. "Well dear cousin, steel yourself for the first of many social events at which you will not be of attendance." Galdran wanted this to be about prestige, so we would give that to him. He liked seeing his courtiers fight like dogs for favors.

"On the contrary," Vidanric replied "it shall you will not be making the social rounds. Your women will not be too disappointed I hope."

"Disappointed?" I asked him with a mocking smile, "Of course they will be disappointed. I am much better company then any man at court."

His expression was replete with sarcasm. To everyone else it looked to be another of our competitive little bets, but to us it was a sickening play that must go on until Vidanric contested Galdran's power publicly.

With that, Galdran took back the conversation and moved to more serious topics. After going over the military details, we were all dismissed. I left with Vidanric, and as long as others could hear us as we walked to my rooms, we loudly discussed our newest wager.

Moving back into my private rooms, Vidanric changed his tune.

"What is that man thinking!" he exclaimed running his finger through his pale hair, "A woman's life is hanging in the balance, and we must bet about balls and frivolity! This is much more serious than our reputations!"

I had never seen my cousin so incensed. If he wasn't falling for her, why be so mad? I suspected that my observations a few days before had been correct, though Danric didn't seem to know it himself.

"Danric, calm down for minute," I said without realizing I was spreading my hands in Peaceful Discourse mode, fan use did that to a person. "I have a few questions I need answered from you, such as how did I get involved with this hunt?"

"I suggested it to Galdran very early this morning, hinting at making a wager. He does love to be entertained. I also want you to be a distraction. Waste some soldiers looking in all the wrong places for her, and even if you do find her, we will know she is somewhat safe. Debegri will be with me, but I do hope to find her first. Negotiations must be made with her and her brother soon. I want them with me when I go public with our family's fight against Galdran. I need to get both siblings to Renselaeus, there we will try to draw up a treaty and see if they will give up their aspirations for the throne and replace them with mine. That is my general plan. The Countess is our errant arrow. It cannot be guessed as to what she will do, I have learned this already. Her brother will not be so much trouble I think."

"Well, we'd better hope this works," I said, considering what he had told me. "Though that is a very vague plan Danric."

The corners of his mouth twitched. "Vague is good when it come planning for the Countess. I still need to work out what to do if these plans fail. I have a feeling they might."

Two days later our ridings were ready and we headed out of Remalna-city with much fanfare. Vidanric and Debegri headed east and my ridings and I took to the south. Vidanric also had brought with him some of his warriors for Renselaeus, in case they be needed. The Countess would most likely head for home, and Vidanric had the better trail. Nothing much had been heard about her, though everyone knew she was a wanted woman. Everyone also seemed to know about my bet with Vidanric. I provided the distraction that he had asked of me. I lead my ridings hither and yon, not really doing much looking. I was thought to be no one of great intelligent, so I lived up to that assumption while I "searched" for our little fugitive, as I was fond of calling her.

It was nearly two weeks before and sightings of a mysterious girl came in. She must have found refuge for a short time, buying herself some time to recover from her wounds. From all reports, Vidanric seemed to be doing much better then I. Too much was at stake for us to communicate our plans through letter, so all I really knew was based on gossip and military reports. Vidanric was at least on her trail, and I hoped her would find her soon. Sightings of a young woman matching her description near the village of Thorsek and perhaps along the river road that followed the Akaeriki.

Soon I found out the most wonderful news. Debegri and Vidanric had been searching the lake town of Lumm and Debegri had gone off to some inn to get out of the rain and find himself some dinner. The Baron's food had been brought out and he was enjoying the music and dancing when a tiny female had stepped out of the dance and swiped a chicken pie from the table and stole one of his people's mounts! Debegri's warriors pursued her into the forest but they lost her in the night. The news sent my laughing for five minutes straight. How could my cousin not be attracted to such a women! If she ever stopped loathing him, she would certainly keep him on his toes provided that she managed to keep her head.

The news two days later was sobering. The Countess had been caught and found. Not by Vidanric, but by Debegri. She had returned to Lumm after her narrow escape the day before, but had been seen and cornered. For all reports the Baron had backhanded her across the face and when she was asked what she had to say, she promptly insulted the pig. Unrestrained by his warriors, he hit the Countess again and almost knocked her unconscious.

How brave he was for hitting her while she was held down.

She was to be taken to Chovilun, one of the Merindar's fortresses before being brought back to Galdran. I had a feeling that she would have a stay in the torture chamber to paying Debegri back with flesh for the humiliations she had caused him.

Vidanric had been dismissed by Debegri and left to return to the capitol. Vidanric had to move fast, I did not know if she could be saved this time. All I could do was wait.

I hate waiting.

I also knew the time would soon come that it would be clear that Vidanric was no longer on Galdran's side. Much as I did not want to, I set out to return to Athanarel. It would be too suspicious for me to retreat to my family lands, and we need as much time as possible before Galdran found out Vidanric's true intentions. I would just have to be careful and play nice. Galdran had no evidence that I had anything to do with my cousin's plans, but I knew he might not need evidence in order to harm me. That thought made me want to run even further away from Athanarel.

It turned out that I needn't return to Athanarel. Galdran still wanted his military force to be known, so he kept me as I was. I was out of his grasp for the moment and had many options should he come after me. Galdran was pleased he finally had recaptured the Countess, so his temper for the time being was in check.

War, being war, events swiftly took a change.

New broke very shortly that mountain raiders had attacked Chovilun and the Countess was again gone. Debegri had run back to the capital. It also transpired that Vidanric sent word to Galdran that his father was ailing and would be taking a leave of absence to Renselaeus in order to see to his father's health. I knew that gossip in Athanarel would be that Vidanric was retreating from losing our bet and recovering his ego after being beaten by Debegri. Vidanric was not one to retreat, there had to be something else he was up to.

I did not have to wait long too to find out what Vidanric was up to. Nearly two weeks later, I arrived back at the inn in which I was staying to find a messenger from Renselaeus. The runner was an old and very trusted servant of the family and I greeted him by name.

"Connard, what news do you bring?"

Bowing he replied, "His Highness the Prince of Renselaeus and His Grace, the Marquis of Shevraeth send their greetings and esteem and wish that I deliver this to you personally my lord." With that he handed me a letter sealed in two places. The first was my Uncle's signet bearing the family's device, the second was Vidanric's signet for the county of Shevraeth.

I thanked Connard and sent him to his supper.

Curious as to what the letter contained I broke the seals. It must contain important information for such care of secrecy to be taken.

_My dearest cousin,_

_I hope this letter finds you safe and well. I sincerely apologize for the lack of communication, but recent events have not allowed much time for reflection._

_First, I have both Lady Meliara and Lord Branaric of Tlanth here at the family palace as honored guests. The "mountain raiders" that attacked Chovilun were my people. We forced our way past the guards and went looking for the prisoner. I found our dear Countess in the rather unsavory position of one who is about to be tortured. It was a narrow escape, but it was her torturer dead in the floor in the end and not her. I asked her if the timing was more or less advantageous and her response was "more or less" and the proceeded to faint on top of her torturer._

By this time I was grinning at the thought of the scene that Vidanric had made light of. I knew the true event was not so humorous. He did enjoy irony. I continued reading:

_I left her with a riding of my personal warriors who were to bring her to my honored parents home and set out myself to oversee plans of a parley with her brother. He accepted my offer of negotiations and was also escorted to Renselaeus. After a brief reunion of our revolutionary siblings, and some cleaning up, our guests took dinner with my father and me. We reveled to them out true allegiances and requested that they join our cause. Her brother seems to trust our word, but Lady Meliara is apprehensive. She insulted me at over my table, saying that she will not see another courtier as King. She still thinks it should be her brother, as expounded in their letter to the court. Still, it seems we have a tentative agreement of partnership with the family. Lord Branaric and I have become friends, and hopefully his sister will trust her brother's judgment of my grace._

_On another personal note, I have tale for you, Russav, that I trust you will find greatly diverting. When Lady Meliara arrived at my home, she was brought to see me for a personal interview. I greeted her, but she seemed to think she was some kind of prisoner. She requested I get my threats over with. I shrugged off the attack and handed her a glass of wine. Responding to her attacks will only make her distrust me more. I requested she sit, but the offer was declined. I very soon informed her that her beloved brother was here at the palace. It was her belief that she had been used as a pawn against her brother. Shrieking in rage, she hefted a candle holder and promptly threw it straight at my head. I easily caught it and set it down. Something in her face changed, awareness for what she had done. For some reason I found the whole scene amusing and could do nothing but face out the window to keep myself from laughing._

Indeed his story was diverting and I found myself laughing to the point my eyes welled up with tears. He was in a pickle with this woman. Their relationship thus far was almost as strange as mine and Tamara's. It was almost too much.

_Both departed the next morning, sent with a riding of warriors to safeguard them on their way back to Tlanth. We shall make it seem as though a truce is being made, to buy us even more time._

_I will write you again as soon as I have more developments. Until then, be safe my cousin. I hope to see you soon in the capital, and Galdran not there to greet us._

_Vidanric_

I was relieved that our plans had eventually followed through. I could also be at ease for a while more. It seemed Vidanric was going to wait until things were relatively peaceful before over throwing our king.

A/N:

Alqualyne- Good points. I really appreciate the review. I don't think Vidanric is in "love" with Mel yet either. I read through the letter a couple more times, and I think there is something about the way he rights of her. I'll stick with just fondness for now. That seems closer to neutral. How does Savona pick up on it? I think they know each other so well that they just know that kind of thing. I changed parts of chapters two and three to accommodate your suggestion. Tell me what you think. Thanks! PS, love "The Aftermath"

More randomly: Thanks everyone for the reviews. I wanted Savona to be funnier already, but they are in the middle of a war. Once I get into Court Duel stuff, I'm going to try to do him some justice. I'm thinking maybe Danric and Savona have a private practice duel where they not only duel with swords but with words about love and women. What do you guys think?

Oh, and I'm in love with Vidanric so let me know if I ever make it sound like Savona is too.


	5. The War Heroes Return

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or the world in which they live. They belong to the wonderfully talented Sherwood Smith. I also used dialogue from Crown Duel. This is my take on Savona's thoughts and feeling as well as what you didn't see of him. I stole the title from Oscar Wilde.

Just when I thought I had been granted a moment of relative peace, my dreams of lounging around were smashed to pieces. News came that Debegri's people had been watching for the Countess, and had attacked the Count and Countess after they reentered Remalna. Both had escaped. Galdran himself was now to ride east to meet the rebels himself. Either Galdran would end them once and for all, or, the more slightly favored alternative in my eyes, Galdran's head would be the one on a stake.

Galdran knew of our family's treachery, but I still felt safe with the ridings. There had muttering for quite some time about dissent. These men and women had families and lives they desperately wanted to get back to. I also knew that they felt the pressure of the increased taxing as well. They too did not want to live under a tyrant king. Returning to Athanarel was out of the question. There was always the chance that Danric would fail, as much as I believed in him. I did not wish to be there should Galdran return alive. Such a future might mean the end mine and Vidanric's lineages. For the time being, I was left alone by the king. He could not trust me and apparently did not have the time to send someone to procure my persons.

The next few days were the most tense if my life. Our kingdom's fate lay in the balance, and there was nothing more I could do. Whatever Vidanric's plans, there was no time to inform me. Actions had to be fats at this point. I could do no more than hope for the best.

Three days after Galdran marched off to war, he was dead. Killed by Vidanric himself. Debegri had been killed by an arrow from his own warriors. The news came one morning via a messenger, who had been sent Vidanric. Many others were spreading throughout the kingdom to carry the news. The news was delivered to the riding all at once and many did not know what to think. They were wary to believe the news, but their spirits were visibly lifted. I took my leave and returned to my room.

This was a day that I had not believed had come. The man who had killed my mother and father, the man who had ruined countless other families for his own power was gone. Tears of joy ran down my face as thought of the dark past, and looked to a brighter future. My parents were avenged, thanks to Vidanric, and he would make a wonderful King.

I trusted my riding leaders enough to leave them in command of the group for the time being. I left them with general orders and then set out hard for the capital. While some may have doubted the news that Galdran was finished, I trusted my cousin's leadership. I would be there to welcome him home.

Not knowing when Vidanric would arrive, I rode all afternoon and through the night and arrived at the palace shortly after dawn. The palace was still quiet and no courtier was about. I headed to my rooms and summoned the main Renselaeus spy for Athanarel. He informed me that indeed Vidanric was on his way, and would not arrive until at least the next day. That meant I could sleep. Also, he informed me, many people were wary of the news of Galdran's defeat.

I so fatigued from my ride and from stress that I slept all day and through a better part of the morning. I still felt groggy, but I managed the drag myself out of bed, bathe, and dress. At least Danric would be arriving today. I hadn't seen my cousin for close to a month and was glad to be reunited. I wanted to congratulate home on his victory in person. Well, it wasn't really just his victory; it belonged to his parents, the Tlanthi, and the soldiers.

My debate was what to do until he arrived. Everyone knew that Vidanric and I were cousins and good friends, but I did not know if a majority of the court would believe me if I confirmed rumors of Galdran's death. True loyalties were hard to judge at court and it was well known that ambition could be thicker then blood. I did not want to risk any backlash, so I stayed put, listening for the bells that would herald Vidanric's return to the capital.

Third green had almost past when the bells echoed over Athanarel. For the first time that day, I left my rooms. Deciding on the best place to greet Vidanric, I raced through the tiled halls of the palace to the lower courtyard. When I arrived, I was surprised to see most of the court milling around, as if they hadn't a care in the world. I spotted Tamara and made my way over to the lady.

After the obligatory bows and curtsies, I remarked "Good afternoon Lady Tamara, how have you fared these last few weeks?"

With a pretty fan flourish of Imitate Confidence she drawled, "I have been as well, my lord, as one could expect, given the circumstance that have transpired in our kingdom of late. And you my lord?" Very quickly, her fan arced in a graceful swirl indicting Your Absence Has Been Noted. I smiled to myself. Tamara always had a fan, and with it, she could flirt no matter what the occasion.

In my best court manner I replied "Circumstances have not made for the most pleasant few weeks, but I hope the hardships that have plagued us will soon be over. A new day shall soon rise for Remalna."

I wanted to kick myself. I was being vague and ungraceful with my tongue. I hadn't seem Tamara for weeks and I looked forward to seeing her as well, but I was being maladroit, or at least by my standards. I may be the famed Savona, but I personally did not feel I always lived up to my reputation. Sometimes I thought that woman would be my undoing, but I was fond of her and had been for years.

A few short minutes of nothing-talk transpired before crowds could be heard cheering in the streets. Vidanric. The courtyard went still for a few bare moments the court went still. Galdran may have used threats and intimidation to keep peace in his court, but he could never force his capital to cheer him in the streets. Glancing through the crowd, I could see weights being lifted off the courts shoulders. The cheering had to signal that it was not Galdran returning.

Talk quietly resumed as we waited for the procession to arrive. Twenty minutes later, the gates of Athanarel were thrown open for the man who would be King. Vidanric rode in on his gray stallion, dressed as a commander. A man of medium height and russet hair, dressed in a battle tunic- I recognized it as Danric's- accompanied him as well as a riding of Rensare warriors. The strange man also had his arm in a grimy sling. Aside from the roar of the crowd outside the palace, the only sound in the courtyard was that of horseshoes dancing in cobblestone. We waited for Vidanric to speak. I was sure this was not how Vidanric pictured his return home, but the court could not be ignored. And both men like death's cousin; they were obviously ill.

In a booming voice, Danric began, "My lords and ladies of the noble houses of Remalna, I come to you today bearing the news that King Galdran Merindar is dead. The house of Merindar no longer rules this Kingdom. Until the matter of business that is the crown is resolved, my parents, Their Highness the Prince and Princess of Renselaeus, and myself will govern the Kingdom. Any questions?"

Again there was silence as a breeze ruffled the trees surrounding the courtyard, sending late winter sunlight gleaming across the faces of courtiers.

"So the king is truly gone?" asked Baron Khialem asked skeptically. Courtiers are not the most trusting people.

"He is indeed," piped Vidanric's smiling companion, speaking for the first time. "Lord Vidanric here killed him himself. Saw it with my own eyes. Watched his funeral pyre too. No one seemed sad to see that one gone.

All in the courtyard let out a stifled laugh at so unrefined a speech.

A smile threatened to shatter Danric's court façade as he spoke. "My lords, my ladies, I have the extreme felicity of presenting you with Lord Branaric Astiar, Count of Tlanth and leader of the eastern revolt."

Stupid realization dawned on. I had seen his sister, and despite her state of unseemliness, I could see the family resemblance.

Lord Branaric looked nervous and embarrassed for a few moments before stammering out, "Umm…I didn't do all the work alone, see…my sister did a lot of the planning too. Well, we did it together." All that without losing his grin.

Seizing opportunity, I stepped forward.

"Welcome, Lord Branaric…"

"Oh, just call me Bran," he cut in with a jovial voice. Again more laughter and smiles but little of it was cruel. It was obvious he and Vidanric were allies and friends, and no one wanted to insult either man.

"Well, Bran, may I welcome you to our most humble court? Please accept my congratulations for such a courageous revolt. We are all in your debt."

When Lord Branaric looked confused, Vidanric supplied for him with a sardonic smile, "My dear Lord Branaric, I give you my beloved cousin Russav, the Duke of Savona. Your Grace," here he bowed to me from his saddle added a mocking and mischievous smile, "Lord Branaric of Tlanth."

"Nice to meet you," the newcomer added with sincerity and bowed.

The court was having a field day, hiding their smiles. It was good to have a light atmosphere. Not only was Lord Branaric new, but he was novel. That and Vidanric and I were well known for our competitiveness and similar sense of humor, many had not seen us, especially Vidanric, be so openly droll in public.

"Come, let us allow our new heroes some room to breathe and give them some time to refresh themselves," I said, moving to take the reins of Vidanric's horse.

As Vidanric dismounted I murmured so only he could hear, "Getting off your high horse Danric?" Not a great pun, but laughter was evident in his gray eyes, confirming that small joke worked. His horse was a bit of a monstrosity, but he was fast as lightening.

At a volume that everyone could hear, I addressed my cousin "Your Grace, we all _must_ know how events of your illustrious victory transpired. Perhaps this evening you and Lord Branaric could inform us. Say this evening after in the grand ballroom at first blue? I shall take care of all the arrangements."

I knew he was going to try to kill me the next time we had a bout at swords for this one, but he also knew this would be an important social and political occasion.

"Of course, it would be our honor." Facing the rest of court he announced, "Anyone who wishes to be informed of the events that transpired may come, until then I wish you all a good afternoon. I fear I must take care of some business."

As the court reluctantly dispersed, I said my farewells and was off to make arrangements for the evening. It would be informal and hastily put together, but a grand ball could always be thrown at some later date when Uncle Alaric arrived to join his wife and son.

I considered all that Vidanric would have to do to establish himself as king and was glad all I had to do at the moment was procure a meal for court. Even now he would be issuing orders to the military, arranging guards for Merindar house, addressing any ambassadors or diplomats, and a million other small details. But it was what he wanted. I knew he would be a better ruler then a Merindar.

First blue arrived and all of court had turned out to see Vidanric and Lord Branaric and to hear their tale. Many of the women were anxious to see Lord Branaric again. He may not be the most sophisticated man at court, but from what I heard, all the women thought him handsome. Also, there was much curiosity as to where his sister, the now famous Countess, was. Assessing the room I realized two people were missing. Galdran's sister, the Marquise of Merindar, and her daughter Lady Fialma. I made a mental note to ask Vidanric what he would do with those two.

Vidanric and Lord Branaric entered the ballroom dressed for dinner. Someone had procured Lord Branaric with a wardrobe. The clothes fit well enough but I knew they were not made for him. He also had a new, clean sling for his arm.

Dinner was a success, and the conversation was of nothing important. The real story telling would come once plates were cleared. At second blue, most diners had finished. Tables were quickly moved aside and cushions rearranged so that the court knelt before Vidanric and Lord Branaric. And so there tale began.

Vidanric did most of the talking with Lord Branaric adding in a few comments when necessary. Danric was ill and his usually more eloquent wording was absent, though his familiar drawl remained. It was more a military debriefing then a tale, but it was fascinating all the same.

"After Countess Meliara's timely escape from Chovilun Fortress, which had been orchestrated by my people, the Countess joined Lord Branaric and myself in Renselaeus. There an alliance was meet. Our plan had been to make it appear to our late king that a truce was to be made, and we would prolong details to gain our cause more time. Lord Branaric and Lady Meliara set off for home, accompanied by a riding for safety, but Galdran knew of their movements as they traveled home, and so they were attacked. Lord Branaric valiantly took an arrow in the shoulder. Their guard arrived at their location shortly, as they were following the Lord and Lady at a distance so not to attract attention.

Once Debegri's warriors had been staved off, Lord Branaric was brought to my hideout in the forest that had been established. Lady Meliara escaped and returned back to the family holdings. There was some misinformation and misunderstanding as to who had attacked her and her brother. It had seemed that my men were behind the attack and she knew we held Vesingrui Fortress. Lady Meliara advanced on the fortress, but white flag was raised by my men and bloodshed prevented. Lady Meliara was reunited with her brother, informed on the true situation, and the three of us planned to meet Galdran's forthcoming attack.

Scarce days later, we meet Galdran on the Thereas River in Tlanth. Galdran called for our blood and the attack began, arrows flying. The fight initially seemed to be going well. The Lord Branaric was attacked due to his injuries. Lady Meliara valiantly rallied to his side to fend off Galdran's warriors. It soon became apparent we were outnumbered and that our cause might be lost I was attacked by Galdran himself, but he soon redirected his efforts. Charging at Lady Meliara, he engaged her in combat. The lady successfully deflected his blows. Charging from behind he attempted to finish his foe for good. Very soon after he found himself dead.

I suspect that our cause may have failed if it were not from the aid of the Hill Folk. Lord Branaric, I suspect you can explain this better then I."

Lord Branaric took a deep breath and began.

"I don't know if I can explain it any better, but I'll try. See, the Hill Folk usually leave us humans to be, but they appeared and worked their magic during the battle. I think it has to do with the fact that my sister knows them better than anyone. I guess they respected her enough to help our cause. Funny thing was that none of the arrows shot hit our men, they all stuck in the ground and started sprouting leaves, only arrow that did any damage was the one that stuck Debegri in the back. That's what I'll call payback. I really can't explain it that much. Anyway, I was knocked clear off my horse soon after Lord Vidanric here got Greedy Galdran in the back"

By this time jaws were in the floor. The Hill Folk were strange and mysterious and we all had a healthy respect for them. Never before had the Hill Folk intervened in our affairs, and it all seemed to be because of Lord Branaric's sister. It was impressive and amazing

At a loss for words, Lord Branaric looked to Vidanric for help. Vidanric resumed the telling of their tale.

"After Galdran's troops saw that he was dead and they realized that they had the Hill Folk against them, we had the battle. Some of Galdran's less loyal warriors turned on the King's side. The rest fled. Those we could find were captured. After affairs were put in order, we rode for home."

I think all the court was still stuck on the part about the Hill Folk being involved in the battle. We just stared. Tamara, of course, was the first to recover her wits.

"My Lord Branaric, I am dismayed that your sister could not join us here in the capital. I look forward to meeting so worthy a lady. Will she be joining us soon?" Tamara was good; she knew where to look for gossip.

"Umm…," Lord Branaric stammered, his face turning red, "she…well you see…she had to take care of our family's lands…put everything in order. I hope she will be here soon."

Tamara bowed from where she sat, "I look forward to the day."

After some more small questions, the Court dispersed. Tomorrow I would get the rest of the story from Vidanric.

A/N: I wanted this done sooner, but I couldn't figure out what was going to happen exactly when Danric and Bran arrive at Athanarel. Sorry the beginning of this chapter is choppy. I didn't want this chapter to suck and I had some writer's block. I couldn't figure out how Savona would know what was going on with Danric's plan for the war, so I left him in the dark. For those who wonder, I do want to take this story all the way till Tamara and Savona get together.

deliandery- I though it would be more interesting if he knew about Vidanric's crush before Vidanric knew himself. I'm going to incorporate how Savona knew into the story. I think it's really funny how amused he was. It'll be in there. Thanks for such an involved review!

Alqualyne- I do see your point about the letters. Sherwood Smith wrote the first one and I wrote the second. I was trying to keep the plot up and Savona involved since he and Vidanric don't see each other for a while and Savona doesn't play a huge part in the war. I must admit I am attached to the candle stick scene, it is just too funny. It will show up again. Thanks so much for the review!

FelSong- Ya happy now! You can love me, it's ok. I appreciate adoration. =)

Danriclover- maybe we can arrange joint custody of Vidanric =)

Thanks to all for the reviews!


	6. The Family Dinner

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or the world in which they live. They belong to the wonderfully talented Sherwood Smith. I also used dialogue from Crown Duel. This is my take on Savona's thoughts and feeling as well as what you didn't see of him. I stole the title from Oscar Wilde.

I woke the next morning at first green feeling buoyant. Galdran was dead, how could I not have a good day? What I needed was a personal interview with our would-be king, but I wasn't sure if he had the time to humor me. I sent off a note to him asking when he could see me and made certain he knew it was not business related. I was sure there were many more things he needed to do before I made him tell me a story.

Second gold I received a hastily written not from Vidanric requesting my attendance for dinner with him and his mother. He would tell his tale then.

It was a beautiful day, so I left my rooms in pursuit of more diverting pastimes. The winter chill was beginning to lift, but I wore a cloak over my walking clothes to be safe. I hated being cold.

Strolling through the winter gardens, I easily found Tamara surrounded by her usual followers. Her cheeks were slightly pink with cold and her long black curls fell across her deep purple cloak. Her eyes seemed lighted from behind and were framed by those infamous lashes. I could not help but catch my breath. She was beautiful.

"_And she can be dangerous_," I reminded myself. She was not one to just give her heart away, but then again neither was I.

I approached the group and was greeted by bows, curtsies, and compliments. Most were personal friends, such as Lady Trish, Lady Renna, Lord Deric, and Lord Geral. I noted with distaste Lady Arasa and her brother Lord Olervic. Arasa was the biggest gossip in Athanarel and perused me with little discretion and her brother was always scowling. Not my idea of good company. Standing taller then all his company was Lord Branaric.

As an afterthought, I noticed Lady Nimiar, a cousin of Tamara's and a good friend to Trish and Renna. Though I had known her all my life, I did not know her well. What I did know of her I appreciated. She never gossiped and was kind to all; unique traits among many of our contemporaries. Lady Nimiar and Tamara had an interesting dynamic. Lady Nimiar was not a leader of fashion and a minor member of her family, so Tamara shunned her and rarely recognized Lady Nimiar in public. Nimiar on the other hand was the epitome of graciousness.

"Your Grace," Tamara sweetly addressed me, "Lord Branaric was just finishing his version of the heroic deeds that have transpired of late. I trust you are much relieved to have your cousin back. I speak for us all when I say that the days were rather dull at court without the distraction."

"Indeed, my lady," I replied, "it is good to be returned home though I fear there is much work to be done before peace and order is restored."

"I do hope that all is resolved quickly, recent days having been so distressing. I trust Lord Vidanric is not working too hard. It is a pity he could not join us. How is he passing his day?"

Her tone and her fan gave me the impression that she wanted to claim Vidanric as hers. What was love when a crown was in sight? Those skilled in the art of innuendo saw it too. I was also trapped in the subject. In deference to rank, no one else would speak until I opened the conversation for them to do so. Arasa was watching with bated breath.

Suddenly remembering just why that woman was so dangerous, I steeled my court mask and lightly said "Truth is I do not know where my esteemed cousin is-"

"Oh, he's searching the Merindar house, looking for what else Greedy Galdran was up to," Lord Branaric interrupted. "Said he was up to his neck in paper work too. Glad I'm not in his place!"

For the second time in as many days, Lord Branaric had made a blunder. Slight laughter erupted though no one seemed offended. We were all well aware of his ignorance and could not fault him for it. Besides that he was a hero.

"I expect Lord Vidanric shall be much occupied for some time to come," Trishe spoke up in a friendly, yet quelling tone. The sudden informality of our situation seemed to embolden Lady Nimiar.

"Lord Branaric, I trust you shall remain at court for some time?"  
"I hope so," he said with and easy grin. Nimiar blushed slightly as she smiled back. "Our deal with Danric was that we would have a say in the forming government. I'm not sure how much help I can be, Mel's the one with the head for ruling, but I'll try to do whatever I am asked. Besides that, I've never seen so fancy a place. I could get used to this."

Again there was laughter from all, this time much more sincere. There were changes in the future of court, and it was sure to be an interesting time to come. Interesting but difficult. We all bore out scars from Galdran. The darkest day had passed, but the sun had not quite broken on the horizon, I realized. Until there was a king, we were vulnerable. It pushed that idea out of my mind and returned to the conversation.

Most of the walk was spent listening to Lord Branaric's stories of Tlanth and his family. It was an amusing afternoon filled with laughter. Branaric was so unlike any other Lord in Athanarel, but I liked his honesty. He was Vidanric's friend and he would be mine as well. I noticed Lady Nimiar stayed closed to Branaric's side while he shot smiles her way every few seconds.

"_They would make a good pair_," I thought. "_She is the most honest of the court ladies. Too bad I'm not a hero. Not like I wanted to see war, but Vidanric and Branaric are very popular with the women. Especially Tamara."_

I quickly dispelled the thought. There was no use as to being jealous, it would gain me nothing. Time passes quickly and I found it necessary to excuse myself to prepare for that evening's dinner.

Later that evening I found myself being lead into the dining room at the Renselaeus' private house in Remalna city. While it was not as opulent as their castle in Renselaeus, it still rivaled the beauty of Athanarel. A doorman announced my presence as Vidanric and Aunt Elestra rose to great me.

"Russav, look at you!" my aunt exclaimed, embracing me as ancient carved doors closed behind me. For so small a woman, she was surprisingly strong. "I think you have grown more handsome since I saw you last. I've missed you."

Smiling down at my aunt I jokingly said "Thank you Aunt, I am not complimented enough. Have you been well this last month?"

"Well in body, but not in mind, my dear. I was very worried for both my boys. Now I have you both home safe and I can rest much easier." She gave a sly grin and added, "What Russav, do you not get enough attention at court?"

"Mother, I do not think Russav ever feels he has enough attention." Danric and I clasped hands. "Good to see you cousin. How do you feel know that you have more competition for the ladies attention?"

"Are we now discussing Lord Branaric? If we are I need not worry about competition from him. He seemed quite enchanted with Lady Nimiar Argaliar this afternoon, and she with him. I do not think he will be available for very long."

My aunt took the opportunity to take both of our arms and lead us to the table.

"Come my lads, we shall eat and talk. Russav tell me of you adventures."

I gave them both my tale, which was not very long or particularly eventful as we ate. By the time we were through with dinner, my tale was done. I was ready for Vidanric's story.

"That's basically all that happened to me," I said as a finish to my tale. "Vidanric, your turn, and your story had better exceed mine in excitement."

"Alright. After Lady Meliara's escape from the royal dungeons, I rode with Debegri for close to a week searching the villages to the east. No one had seen or heard of the Countess and Debegri was becoming restless. As he searched for her blood, I took every opportunity I could to hatch a scheme of what to do when did find her. Debegri vowed she would not get away from him again, so I was not certain I would be able to help her should I need to. The Greens outnumbered my personal men three to one, and I would never be able to attack Debegri himself.

We finally started to hear word of a girl matching Lady Meliara's description and set off down the river road looking for more leads. I soon found out that we were very close on her trail. As we rode to Thorsek, I saw her. She was sitting on the side of the road, watching as we passed. She met my eyes. I had no choice but to keep riding as if I did not know who she was. As we continued our search, we received more sighting of Lady Meliara, but they were not too specific. I distracted Debegri as much as possible. I hoped she would return to Tlanth before she was caught again. Shortly thereafter, she reappeared at Lumm, where she of course disrupted the good Baron's dinner. I realized at that point that I would have to stop making plans since nothing went as I hoped it would.

She had the courage to return to Lumm. Debegri sent me to search the section of town she had disappeared into. I had no choice but to order my men to do so. If I hadn't, she wouldn't have run into Debegri's arms. When I meet up with his forces again, he informed me that Meliara was in his custody and being taken to Chovilun, and I, as well was my men, were free to do as I pleased. I changed my plans for approximately the fifteenth time in three weeks. I left, giving Debegri a story of how horrible life on the road was and that I would be returning to the luxuries of the palace in all due haste.

We left, riding to the west. As soon as it was safe, I was forced to explain to the men my true intentions. It was our duty to rescue the lady. The ridings and I drove our horses hard as we rode back toward Chovilun. Along the way, we procured peasant's clothing for our disguise. We reached the hills above the fortress in the morning before Debegri arrived. We waited, but not for long. Early afternoon, his column appeared. Lady Meliara was quickly escorted away while Debegri ordered his soldiers about. Time was of the essence and we dropped on them. It was not much of a fight." A dark look came over Vidanric's face.

"I found Meliara in the dungeons; it seemed the most obvious place to look. I killed both men just before they branded her. She fainted on the dead guards. I left her with a riding and ordered them to Renselaeus." He shook off his dark mood.

"Arrangements then had to made to inform her brother where his sister was. I felt it as good time as any to inform them to whom I was a partisan. I then rode for home to meet them both and arrange an agreement."

"Lord Branaric arrived the day after I returned home. It was another day before Meliara arrived. Lord Branaric, as has been noted, was quite trusting and in good spirits. I explained our situation and he readily accepted my words. Meliara, on the other hand, was reluctant to lend us her faith."

Up until then Aunt Elestra and I had listened with much interest, but had yet to speak. It was usually considered rude to interrupt narratives. I laughed recalling his tale of her throwing prowess. He knew what I was laughing at. His mother seemed to know as well.

"Russav," he questioned me, "what have you been telling my mother?"

"My dear, he has told me nothing of the sort. I fear it was your father who has been telling me tales of the Astiar's visit to our home. He was impressed with the spirit of the Astiars. Especially the Countess."

Vidanric gave a wry smile and continued his story.

"It seems you do not need to be informed of the events that took place with the Astiars were our guests. They left the next morning with a riding in accompaniment though Lady Meliara was not made aware of the fact at her brother's request. I do not think she ever meant to be rude during her stay; I think she just wished to return to her own home. She knows her people well." He hesitated before continuing, his eyes shining.

"During our journey to Remalna-city, I had informed her that her people had made several rescue attempts and informed her there had been causalities. She asked me who had died. She knows all her people by name. She knows the people, the people who she pointed out provide us with our wealth. Not only is she courageous, but she does not see people for what they are, but who they are. I realized that is what the court is missing. But I digress. When the pair was attacked as the sojourned home, Meliara had thought we were behind the ambush. I had told them that we held Vesingrui and that our men were dressed in Remalna's colors. As soon as I received news of the attack, I rode Bran's position. I expressed my worries that there would be a misunderstanding between our side and Lady Meliara, but Bran thought not of it." Here he laughed.

"Sure enough, she was soon at Vesingrui, ready to attack and kill me herself. Under white flag, we released her men and took her to her brother. After the situation was worked out, we prepared to meet Galdran, runny noses and all. I believe you also know the tale of the battle, so I will spare you both the torture."

His mother smiled at him. "Vidanric, did you see any of the Hill Folk for yourself?"

"I wish I had, but no. Without their aid we would have been defeated. Without Lady Meliara, we never would have gained their sympathy. We all owe her our freedom from Galdran."

"Yes," I agreed, "we all owe them a profound debt. One that will be difficult to repay."

"I think the least that is owed to them is the life that should be theirs. My idea is that Galdran's personal fortune should become property of the house of Astiar. It will take some time though to get Galdran's affairs in order. Mother, what do you think?"

"A splendid idea. They have both suffered greatly. It is the very least that can be done for the kingdom to show their appreciation. I still have many questions for you my son, but I think it is time I must retire."

"Of course. Russav and I must head back to the palace."

We all rose to leave the room.

"Good night Auntie, rest well," I said bidding her farewell with a parting hug.

"You too my dear." She turned to Vidanric.

"Good night to you as well." She smiled with pride at her son, resting her hand on his cheek. "You have done well for yourself. Your father and I have much faith in you." He smiled back and grasped her hand and kissed it. I knew how much Vidanric valued his parents. He knew all too well that he was lucky and rare is to have both of them alive. He had seen how quickly a family could be ripped apart through Galdran's undiscriminating rage. Galdran could not harm the Prince and Princess of Renselaeus. The price of the outrage from Sartor was too high.

They were a close knit family, especially by court standards. It was times like these I wished I had my parents instead of fuzzy memories of people I would never know.

Vidanric and I took a coach back to Athanarel together.

"So dear cousin," I asked, "how are your relations with Lady Meliara." He rolled his eyes at me.

"What relations? She wants nothing to do with me."

"That will be a problem. Rumors have already sprung up as to the reason of her absence. Her brother is too honest a man to lie."

"I have the feeling she is not here because she hates the court too much to face the people she had been taught to distrust. She does not trust me."

I took a chance.

"But you wish she were here, for more than political reasons."

"You," he said succinctly, "are far too observant. How'd you know?"

"Your eyes lit up every time you said her name."

"Then my mother knows. I began with a great respect for Meliara and soon saw how courageous she was. She is so unlike the court ladies. It was nice to hear someone be so honest, even if what she was saying was not very flattering to my character." He gave a shrug. "There is nothing I can do now, only be polite and hope she comes around. She has fine ideals, ones that would do our government much use. Perhaps one day we'll but the past behind us and maybe then I can hope for her friendship."

A/N: So the letter thing. Sherwood Smith wrote the letter in Chapter Two and I wrote the one in Chapter Four. The letter can be found at www. pax-romana. net/ remalna/ vidanricsletter. org , minus all the spaces. Lots of cool stuff at that site, check it out. The letter was written as an alternate POV for CCD.

Ok, Nee and Bran are in the game. I don't how much they'll be around, but I'll try. They are just too cute.

I do realize that I am starting to butcher the intended plot line of what Savona knew and was up too, but I'm trying to stay as true to Sherwood's explanations of Savona's actions and thoughts. I've been doing some homework in that area.

Alqualyne- Thanks for the idea of getting rid of the breaks. Sometimes I need help with the obvious =) I think we all love Vidanric. Thanks for such in depth reviews. You're so helpful. You going to update "The Aftermath" soon? I promise to leave you a long one if you update soon. Hint, hint.

FelSong- Tamara to the ruler of all ice queens. She resists Savona because as Nee said to Mel "Interest and ambition sometimes overlap and sometimes not." Tamara's keeping her options open for something better, if she can get it. I too like Vidanric better, but I'd take Russav just the same.

To all my other reviewers, I'm glad you like it and thanks for the complements. =)


	7. Bran’s Crazy Idea

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or the world in which they live. They belong to the wonderfully talented Sherwood Smith. I also used dialogue from Crown Duel. This is my take on Savona's thoughts and feeling as well as what you didn't see of him. I stole the title from Oscar Wilde. Blah, blah, blah…

The next day, I did not have any social engagements, so I spent most of my day seeing to my lands and reviewing its business with my advisors. It was not exactly my idea of a relaxing day, but it was my duty and I had sworn long ago I would protect the people of Savona. When I inherited the lands, I had been so young that I did not have any real power. Uncle Alaerec and Aunt Elestra had seen to it that the true power had been in responsible hands and that I would learn what I needed to know about governing for when I was of age. I still often seek their guidance, but it was not necessary for me to do so today.

Green was quickly fading to blue when Vidanric barged into my study.

"You do know," I said dryly, "there is such a thing as knocking Danric. Just because you are the most likely choice for our next king does not mean you can waltz in whenever you please."

He studiously ignored my comment.

"I have something that I think belongs to you." I noticed he was holding several pieces of paper. "Here," he said tossing a letter my way.

I picked it up and looked at the seals. They were Danric's. Opening it up I saw it was the letter I had told him I had not received. I whistled in disbelief.

"Galdran had this? And he never did anything about it?"

A smiled tugged at my cousin's lips.

"Yes, it was in with his papers at Merindar House. If you take a look Russav, you'll see that there is nothing incriminating in this one. Just talk about my journey and such. We're lucky my second letter was not the one intercepted, that would have made for a larger mess."

I thought for a moment the repercussions of such an incident.

"But Danric, Galdran had to have been somewhat suspicious of both of us since he did have this that he even was spying on your mail in the first place."

"That is why I am thankful he is dead or else we too may have ended up without heads on stakes alongside Bran and Meliara," he said, wincing a bit as he spoke her name. "I also found something both Bran and Meliara would like to know. They do not know why their mother was killed, but I have found that as well. Their mother had plans to study magic to help the kingdom, but Galdran saw that as a threat."

"That would explain why their father burned their library," I mused. Bran had told many at court his biography, the burning of the library included. "They both would then have some ability to learn magic as well."

"Yes," Danric replied, beginning to pace, "but here is the dilemma: Do I tell them both, or do I wait. I know they both would like their family mystery cleared up, but at the same time, I don't think it would make the situation with Meliara any better. She refuses to come to court in the first place. She does not trust us. I think this news would harbor her distrust even more."

Vidanric was already in a political bind.

"Gossip has already begun," I commented quietly. "But nothing is really known as to why her presence is lacking. Still, I do not think you should be risking your authority. I'm sure your parents will agree as well. Keep it from them both for the time being though you cannot keep this from them for too long."

Vidanric sighed. "I know. I just don't want to mess the situation up more. I'll talk with my parents more about it, though I think it will be best for now not to open old wounds. I'll find some way to deal with it. In the mean time, my mother again requests our presence for dinner tonight, so you'd better hurry."

Danric did indeed choose not to reveal the knowledge of Branaric and Meliara's mother. That was one of the smaller hurdles in his task of setting the kingdom back in order. Larger issues were those involving the army, as well as reworking the tax system. Work was slow going and I began to feel the pressure to as I continued advising him politically. Issues had to be worked out for the present, but I was realizing that his decisions would also affect the future of Remalna five, twenty, and even a hundred years in the future. It scared me to know that I could indirectly affect such events.

A month after Vidanric's return to Athanarel, his father made his long awaited arrival. While Aunt Elestra spent part of her time at court, I only recalled Uncle Alaerec having been in Athanarel a few times in my life. His last visit had been many years ago when I was still a very young man. His war injuries made it difficult for him to travel and keep up with the social affairs that court demands of its people, so it was easier for him to reside solely in Renselaeus.

Uncle Alaerec came bearing a Letter of Regard from the Queen of Sartor. The house of Renselaeus had the greatest claim to the throne of Remalna according to Sartor. Shortly after that, Vidanric made it clear that his parents and himself would be running court until he was crowned King. There were very few who openly opposed the idea so Danric, my uncle and aunt moved into the Royal Wing of the palace. It was an area of the palace I had not seen much of and I was impressed by the beauty and opulence. Being a close family member, I was lucky enough to have free rein of most of the rooms. Galdran had barred the Court from the Royal Wing and he rarely invited anyone too far in.

One Uncle Alaerec had settled into Court, a ball was thrown for him, Vidanric, and Bran. It turned out to be one of the most interesting events I had attended.

As far as balls went, it began normal enough and very well planned. It was all Aunt Elestra's doing; that woman had an amazing ability to entertain. We entered the ball room, played respects to our hosts and honored guests and the dancing commenced. Uncle Alaerec did not feel well enough to dance that evening and he handed Aunt Elestra over to me for the opening dance. Since we were on display for the first dance, we did not converse. At the end of the dance I said to her, "Your highness, dancing with you is always like dancing with a young maiden. I would almost guess that you were not the mother of a grown man."

Her laughter was polite but her eyes showed much more appreciation for my quip.

"Thank you, my dear. I think then I should return to my husband before he believes me to be flirting with the young men." She then gave into a smile before excusing herself.

As much as I liked balls, I did not feel the need to dance. Tonight was not about me and I knew very well when I should lurk in the shadows. I went from cluster to cluster around the dance floor and conversed with friends, paying no attention to the dancers. As I discussed the latest play with Lady Renna and her husband, Tamara approached our group. Greetings were given and Tamara wasted no time revealing her purpose."

"Your Grace, you have lingered for the dance floor much too long. Will you join me in the next dance? We all could benefit from expertise on the dance floor." Seeing no other alternative, I accepted her offer and lead her out onto the dance floor. While it was acceptable for women to ask men to dance, most chose not to. Tamara was bold to approach me. I liked that. I also wanted to know what she wanted from me. I began the expected conversation.

"My lady, I trust that you have been well of late?"

"Indeed, Your Grace, I have. And yourself?"

"Very well indeed. The winter is much more mild then I expected it to be."

"Indeed," she replied, managing to sound distant. She was just short of being impolite. As the dance wore on, she continued to quell my attempts at conversation so I stopped talking. I assumed it was what she wanted. I mechanically gave her some complement when the dance ended, and was soon back on the perimeter.

With nothing better to do, I made my way to the refreshment tables for some punch. Searching for Tamara, I spotted her dancing with Vidanric. From half way across the ballroom, I could see that she was flirting with him shamelessly. He of course was remotely polite. I considered what the image of the two of us dancing must have been and realized her game. She was making a play for Vidanric. It angered me, not at Vidanric, but at Tamara. I refused to take such an affront with passivity. Resolving that I could best her at her game, I approached Tamara's close cousin, who was one of her rivals, for a dance. Beauty ran in the family and competition for who was the most attractive Chamadis ran high.

Dance after dance went the same way. I danced with all the women I knew were a threat to Tamara's prestige and she sought Vidanric out as much as possible. We both smiled and danced. I largely ignored her, but once I did give in to taking a glance in her direction. As our gazes locked, I saw the fire in her eyes. I had made her livid with anger and I was pleased with myself. No one played games with me, least of all Tamara.

After the ball, life at Athanarel slowly began to resemble normalcy. As time went on, the Court began to relax. The kingdom was finally in good hands and we all could finally breathe easy. We no longer had to play up to Galdran and the formality of Court began to ease. Part of that was due to Branaric's presence.

While there were some who were very rude to him those first few months, his association with Vidanric and myself made him quite popular. He did not know the ways of Court so he had to be instructed. There were many parties and gatherings held for that sole purpose. In a gesture of gratitude, Vidanric was able to turn over Galdran's fortune to Bran and Meliara. Bran was delighted and embarrassed by such an act, but he joked that he could at least stop living of Vidanric's good will.

Bran became well liked. He was honest and undemanding which was a relief after a long day of dissembling. Some such as the Duke of Grumareth, badgered him to make a move for the throne, but Bran laughed them off, testifying that Danric would be a much better ruler. Bran often stated that his land was his responsibility, but ruling the kingdom was a narrow escape. I agreed with his point of view. I did not mind seeing to my lands, but I also did not want the power of the throne. I was content to discuss and advise Danric as best I could and let him do the real work.

Danric, Bran, and I often took rides together or had bouts at swords. When Bran laughed or smiled, which he did often, Danric would give an almost imperceptible wince. Bran reminded him of Meliara. Bran hinted to the fact that he knew Vidanric was attracted to her. Bran found the whole mess as amusing as I did

Vidanric talked of Meliara often in private. He felt so badly about how the war had turned out and blamed himself for everything that has gone wrong. He vowed things would be different during his reign. The common folk were important to a kingdom and Meliara had showed him that. Had the Astiars not been so in touch with their people, they wouldn't have stood a chance in the fight against Galdran. He often talked of her political ideals, which he had come to admire. Ostensibly, his regrets were political more than personal.

As much as he tried, he could not forget the Countess. I felt he needed closure. He did not court any of the women who pursued him. In fact he never had. He politely danced with them or talked with them. His claim was that he did not have the time to court women. He knew just as well as I did that he was waiting for Meliara to make her appearance at Court.

Her absence was noted, but rumors had died down as to why she did not arrive. When asked, Bran would side step the question and then insisting how wonderful and smart his sister was. The rustic siblings were heroes and adored by all Remalna, whether present at Court or not…

One who did make her appearance was the Marquise of Merindar. She came with some excuse of welcoming the Renselaeus to Court but was plainly fleeing the family lands. It was a bad time to be a Merindar. With her came her daughter Fialma, the Thorn, a woman as cold and calculating as her mother. No one had missed either of them and no one seemed to want them around. Danric was wary of their presence and had them under constant supervision even if they did not know it. Vidanric had quickly discovered that the Marquise had a plot to take the throne and was dealing with that as much he could. He would be prepared when the Marquise made her move since the Marquise had not covered her tracks well and Vidanric knew most all her plans. It was a silly plan to invade the capital that would not had worked in the first place.

Shortly thereafter, the Marquise's son Flauvic returned from his stay in Nente the past ten years as a page. Reasons for his absence were to keep him safe and alive and to gain him some political power. Pages were not to be trifled with. All three were reclusive, especially Flauvic, which I thought strange seeing his political connections. After Bran had meet Flauvic, he dubbed him "The Flower" since Flauvic was a pretty and delicate man. Merindar or no, all the women thought he was gorgeous. I recalled him as being a solitary child. That aspect about him had not changed. I also remembered I had disliked him even as young boys.

My personal life continued much as it had before the war. I went to parties and balls, wagered with my friends, and took care of my lands. Tamara took extra care to keep herself just out of my grasp. Gossip about our dancing battle at first ball became the toast of Athanarel and was discussed in private circles for almost a fortnight. Tamara was ambitious, and I had known that all my life. Her mother had been as well. I wanted to tear my hair out in frustration over that woman, but I consoled myself with the fact that Danric did not like her very much. He would never pursue her regardless of her prestige. It was something we did not speak of anymore, just a silent understanding. He knew how I felt about Tamara and respected my feelings too much to even pursue her if he had wanted to. Alas, his heart was elsewhere.

While Tamara pursued a crown, I pursued other women. I had no serious relationships, but I made it seem as though Tamara's actions did not affect my ego and prestige even if she was shattering my heart. I wanted to get over her, but I saw her too often to move past old wounds

Branaric and Lady Nimiar quickly become a couple and after a few short months were engaged. Their friends were delighted with the news, as that they deserved such happiness. With Bran's engagement, talk of his sister absence resurfaced in full force.

"When will she come?" was a question often asked and Bran still had no answer. In private he confessed that she would not speak of coming to Court still, but he had promised her he would return home in the near future. It was then Bran got the idea in his head that he should surprise his sister by returning home unexpectantley.

His plan had been hatched late one night over wine with Danric and I five months after the war had ended. We were all relaxing after another long evening of discussing the dispersion of the army. It was taking an enormous amount of time and Vidanric was being thorough in his reassignments.

"Danric, as much as we all appreciate your efforts for our kingdom, forget about the army for a while. I ban you from discussing it."

Vidanric laughed at Bran's forthrightness and replied "All right I will try. Instead shall I inquire how you fiancée fares."

Bran smiled at the thought of Nimiar.

"Ah, a subject I adore Danric. She is doing very well. She wants to meet the family soon though. I don't know what to do about that. Mel's staying put in Tlanth."

"Well someone has to see to your castle," I said in a jovial mood." You should thank her for giving you the time to linger here and find yourself a wife."

"See, there's another thing. Mel doesn't like courtiers. I'm worried she won't like Nee."

Vidanric reassured him. "I'm sure your sister will love Nimiar. She is not the stereotype of the courtier as some of us are. Mel will quickly see that Nee is a honest and kind person."

Bran was able to glean some of Vidanric's meaning. "Danric, I'm sure she does not see you as her enemy anymore. You and your family have been so kind to us. She has not seen you for half a year, she will have forgotten about that by now."

Danric gave an uncharacteristic snort. "Somehow I think she will never forget."

"Danric," I interrupted, "you just could never deal with women as well as I can. Do not take people so literally when they say that you must pursue someone. Chasing them half way across the country was not what they meant." Before Danric could sling his retort at me, Bran got his idea.

"I know!" he exclaimed laughing, "I'll surprise her! She wants me to come home and I want to see her too, but it would be such a sight to see her face when I just show up. Nee can come with me too meet her. Mel can't protest if she doesn't know. And Danric, come too. Your mother keeps getting after you to not work so hard. Have a vacation. I promise no one will attack you this time. Least I can do to repay you for helping me when I first came to Court. You won't be that far away and your parents will see to business. It'll be fun. Russav, how 'bout you? Need some time off?"

Also laughing I said, "Bran I believe that your sister might be overwhelmed with so many guests. Thank you, but I think it would be best if I remained here for the time being. Some other time though?"

"Burn it! I think you're right. Some other time then. So what do ya say Danric? Mountain air will do you good."

Danric considered the proposal for a few more moments before replying "Why not?"

"Good." Bran said looking pleased. "Now, do have more wine around here somewhere?"

The rest of the evening was spent with more talk and plans for the trip to Tlanth. It would be good for them all. Bran would see his sister and his people, Nee would meet Meliara, and Vidanric would get some time off, publicly show his unity with the Astiars and perhaps be able to clear the air with Meliara. I was excited for him and looking forward to seeing what would happen.

A/N: Lots of transitioning happening here, but I had to set everything up. I think I got it all in. Tell me if I forgot something. Mel will show up next chapter. =) YAY! Next chapter will also have more dialogue.

I don't remember if I addressed this question, but yes, I want this to go up to Savona and Tamara making amends.

Alqualyne: I left ya a long review, so update "The Aftermath" so I can leave you another. =) Thanks, I have been doing a lot of homework for this. I think if I ask Sherwood Smith one more question about Savona, she'll kill me. Big thanks to Sherwood for all the help!

Danric-lover and GreyEyes: No blood shed please. You two are funny. Glad to know I started a war. LOL!


	8. An Unexpected Arrival

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or the world in which they live. They belong to the wonderfully talented Sherwood Smith. I also used dialogue from Crown Duel. This is my take on Savona's thoughts and feeling as well as what you didn't see of him. I stole the title from Oscar Wilde. Blah, blah, blah…

The night before the trip to Tlanth, I found myself with Danric in his favored library alcove. It was out of the way and no one hardly ever came by during the day. It was third blue and the chance of anyone else joining us has highly improbable.

"What if she still hates me?" Danric asked for the hundredth time that week. For the last week I would have thought him a young man asking a girl to dance for the first time. I actually remembered him doing that, and he had been nowhere near as shaken. Oh, was he in love. And he still denied it.

"Well, I suggest that you make sure she has no heavy objects at hand to hurl at you head?" I suggested.

"Russav," he said in a flat tone, "Be serious for two seconds of your life." He gave a small smile. "Or is that even possible?"

"Serious, Vidanric, is your job in this family. Some real advice: Don't push her. If she still needs more time to cool off, give her time. Until she does cool down, watch what you say to her. From what you've told me, she is reading far too much into what you say. Don't give her the space to do that. That can't be too hard for you to do."

He sighed, again for the hundredth time that week.

"I fear I do not need utter a single word in order to anger her. I just wish I could go back and fix everything I messed up during the war. We were raised to be courtiers, raised to wear these masks day after day. Before the war, I did not like it, but I still did not mind too much. It was how things were. As much a boon as it was, I think now it is my greatest downfall. Masks and lies are no good if I want anyone to trust me. If I want Meliara to trust me. We should all be more honest like Bran and Mel. I'm tired of hiding who I am. Am I making sense?" he asked, finishing his tirade.

"Yes, yes you do. We all hate the ways Court manners dictate our lives. I fear it is now too much part of who we are. But Court is also politics, and politics does not become the truth. At least you look forward to some time without being pestered by a dozen people looking for favors. Get some good mountain air, relax a bit. Maybe get over the cold you've had since your return?" I thought of such a vacation and envied him. Usually such a trip to another noble's lands would be trying, but this was Bran. There would be no expectations placed upon him. Why had I refused the trip?

"What cold, I'm not sick," he insisted.

"You are in denial"

"I am not Russav."

"See!" I declared triumphantly.

The bells for White tolled quietly over the palace.

"Russav, as much as I would like to sit here and bicker with you like a school boy, I fear I have a long day ahead of me tomorrow. I'm going to sleep."

"A good idea, women will be able to resist my charms if have circles under my eyes as dark as yours."

He eyed me askance as he straightened up his papers to leave.

"Women will be able to resist your charms the second you open your mouth."

"Vidanric, I resent that statement."

With that we exited the alcove, trading good natured insults on our way back to our rooms. We came to an intersection in the halls where we would go our separate ways.

"Well Vidanric, I bid you a good night and a pleasant trip. I'm sorry I won't be there to see you off. You'll write?"

"Of course. Thank you Russav, I'm looking forward to getting some time away from the palace; it should be a refreshing change."

As we clasped each other's shoulders, I extolled him to be safe, and with that I bid him fare well

In Vidanric's absence, his parents were left with most of the job of running the kingdom. Equerries were run ragged in efforts for them to keep in touch with their son and keep him in turn up to date with the kingdom's affairs.

I found my afternoon taken up with Petitioner's Court. Aunt Elestra, appalled with my idleness, had set me to the task of sorting through the information that had been gathered for petitioner's cases and gave me academic questions of what should be done. While not my choice diversion, I did it out of duty. Two weeks after Vidanric's departure, debate erupted after Petitioner's Court.

We were a small group that was left in the antechamber of the throne room, and we all sat on stools around the high table.

"But what of these reports that are arriving, several villagers from my lands say that they were harassed by warriors! Are our boarders so threatened that we need these soldiers roaming through our lands. I want them gone. My lands do not have the resources needed to keep these people in food, not with the flooding last spring." was the complaint of a southern Baron to Aunt Elestra.

My aunt, having little real experience with military, looked down the table to my uncle for help. He rarely spoke during these debates, and when he did, it was out of necessity.

Uncle Alaerec thought for a few moments while the room fell back to silence.

"This matter of the military is one that weighs greatly on all our minds. There are no simple answers at this time and I can make you no promises. Like everyone else, I can only tell you that we shall look into your matter. There is much to be done before all affairs can be set in order. We are in a time of transition, and we must all be patient."

The baron was feeling bold.

"If there is so much to be done, why has His Grace, the Marquis left for a pleasure trip? I want to see a government be run by its leaders. Work cannot continue if His Grace is absent. If he cannot bear the responsibilities of the throne, it should belong to someone else!"

Silence again filled the room; there was not even the sound of breathing. What he had said was not just rude, but he had said it to "His Grace's" parents.

"If you do not see that His Grace is fit to rule," Aunt Elestra began, unperturbed, "I bid you to come forward with your own suggestion as to who should fill the throne. I would also ask that you present your case to court as to why your candidate is more qualified than His Grace the Marquis. Until then, the matter of the crown is closed."

I was feeling defense of Vidanric and added "It should also be noted that His Grace has not took his leave for personal reasons alone. The county Tlanth has been overlooked for so many years; the crown requires that it be viewed by those who wish to rule. All of the kingdom must be overseen, and better a ruler sees it with his own eyes, than see it through the eyes of stewards. Would you not agree, my lord?"

The Baron's eyes finally widened with the embarrassment of what he had said.

"Yes Your Highnesses, Your Grace."

With that, the outburst was over and we continued with the matters at hand. As we finished, the other nobles left, leaving my aunt and I to finish up to remaining tasks for the day. Uncle Alaerec had departed with everyone else. There was little he could do to help us and retired for his afternoon nap. Scribes and servants were quickly given their final orders and Aunt Elestra and I tool a stroll through the winter gardens. It was a nice day, but few people were out as that winter had not quite yet blossomed into spring.

"Russav," she began taking hold of the arm I offered her, "look at you, you do not eat enough. You will lose your health."

I laughed at the absurdity of the thought. My aunt herself was one of the smallest people I had ever known and if she though me thin, I wondered what she thought of Vidanric.

"Do not worry for me; I am the picture of health. Besides I am not the one who is incessantly ill. Vidanric seems to be filling that role."

"I worry of him sometimes." she said with a small sigh. "I do hope his sojourn to Tlanth will speed along his recovery. In his writings he has told me of the county's beauty and that perhaps someday I should view it for myself." She glanced around to assure that we were still alone, smiled, and softly said, "He has also informed me that the Countess of Tlanth will be returning with her brother. But this is to be kept secret for some time. We do not wish for certain people to hear of this news too soon. Until then I am looking forward to meeting the Countess. We have all heard so much about her, and no one really was able to see her when she was here last."

I suppressed most of my smile at her comments. Vidanric had observed earlier that his mother knew of his personal problems with Lady Meliara, but of yet, she had not commented to him about it.

Glancing up at my lapse in control she playfully asked, "Russav, do you mock me in my old age?"

I put on a shocked face. "What? Who? Me? Never! I am the Savona and I never mock, especially mock so great a lady!"

Her laughter was like wind chimes. "Russav, you do have the flair for theatrics. Your father was the same. Stop before your feet leave the earth. I suppose all those women who crowd you have given you too big a head."

"I am humble as ever Auntie." I changed the subject to one I was more curious about. "If I may ask, what do you scheme for your son?"

"I must admit I do not know what you inquire."

"Lady Meliara and your son?"

"I have heard much of her and I wish to meet her for myself, that is all. She and lord Branaric sacrificed much on behalf of the kingdom and I wish to express my gratitude. Effort must be but forth to undo wrongs, on our part and Galdran's."

"That was not quite what I meant. You know how Danric feels about the Countess, I know how he feels about her as well, and it seems he does not yet realize what is there."

My aunt again laughed and cut in, "Russav, you are far too observant. You would have made a most excellent spy. As for Vidanric, I shall try to leave well enough alone. He is to be king and does not need his mother dabbling in his affairs of the heart. And I do very much wish to meet Lady Meliara."

Several days later I found a letter from Vidanric waiting on my table. It was a short note:

_Russav,_

_As my mother may have already informed you, Lady Meliara has agreed to come to Court. While this news is somewhat of a relief, it distresses me as well. She is not as thick skinned as Bran and I fear her experiences at Athanarel may be negative if no one intervenes. Russav, I ask you a favor: place your influence on Lady Meliara. The risks are too high to take any chances. You remain, as always, my favorite cousin._

_Vidanric_

I laughed. I was his _only_ cousin. Well, his only first cousin. It was my duty to help him and I would. I knew very well his ulterior motives for making Mel popular: he did not want her to run back to her home like she had done before at the end of the war. Politically, he wanted the kingdom to see that the Astiars were partisans to him taking the throne, that was most important. Personal matters were tied to his politics with Lady Meliara as well.

I quickly penned a short reply, agreeing with his scheme and sent it off. As I considered the matter further, I came to a realization. Vidanric was letting me get back at him in a very obtuse way. Tamara had focused most of her attentions on him instead of me. It had hurt me to see Tamara going after other men in the past, but it was even worse when it was my cousin. "Placing my influence" in Meliara was going to mean flirting on my part, and he would have to watch me do that when I was sure he would much rather be the one in my position.

I was also going to make Tamara mad.

Until that point, I had been keeping distance from Tamara, but with her loss of Vidanric to flit after, she returned to my attentions for the next several weeks. Knowing I would have an opportunity to have my own brand of vengeance on her, I did not mind her mercurial affections as much.

Spring came suddenly to Athanarel and the warmer weather lead to more outdoor pursuits. One fine afternoon I meet up with Lord Deric and Lord Geral in the gardens and somehow Tamara, beribboned and jeweled, quickly found us. She had been on her way to the fish pond and would we care to keep her company?

At the pond, we quickly came up with a betting game as to who could get the fish to jump for bread the most. Geral took his turn first and did quite well. Tamara went next. She did not fare as well as Geral.

I leaned on the bench to watch and enjoy the sun.

A fish splashed and Tamara looked up through her lashes at me and laughed, "Two to me."

I smiled down in return and caught figures approaching us out of the corner of my eye. Turning, I saw Nimiar accompanied by another young woman. Bran and his guests had home. As the pair approached, I was able to get a better look at Nee's companion's face. Lady Meliara. Her resemblance to Bran was unmistakable and I had never really been able to shake the image from my mind of her staring down Galdran. Clean and dressed in clothes befitting her station, she was lovely. I straightened my posture and waited for them to approach.

Tamara spoke first, "Nimiar? Welcome back dear cousin." Tamara usually did not admit she was related to Nee, yet alone greet her in public and call her "dear".

Nimiar, ever polite, smiled back, "We are returned indeed Tamara." In accordance to the rules of etiquette, Nimiar turned toward me.

"Your grace, may I present to you Lady Meliara Astiar?" And to Meliara she said "the Duke of Savona."

I watched Meliara cautiously curtsy, looking her straight in the eyes.

"_Well," _I thought, _"may as well commence Danric's plan now."_

Bowing much more elaborately then I should have, I kissed her hand. That would make some news. Meliara blushed at my display, making her look very pretty. No wonder Danric was attracted to her. Nimiar finished introductions and Tamara once again took control of the conversation.

"My dear Countess, why were we not told we would have the felicity of meeting you?" Her question was innocent enough, but thorns were hidden amongst it.

Meliara did not answer, but shook her head.

"Though, in truth, perhaps it is better this way," Tamara continued, "I should have been afraid to meet so formidable a personage. You must realize we have been hearing a great deal about your valiant efforts against our former king."

She was already mocking Meliara, but she either did not notice or was just ignoring her barbs with her reply of, "Well, if the stories were complimentarily, they weren't true." We all laughed at her self-degradation except Tamara.

"Surely you are overmodest dear Countess," Tamara continued with a smile that I knew hinted at her poison.

I could not resist opportunity and curiosity. "What is your version of the story Lady Meliara?"

"If I start on that we'll be here all night, and I do not wish to miss my dinner." Again we laughed at her joking comment.

Nimiar took Meliara's arm and gracefully asked Mel, "Shall we continue on to find your brother? He is probably looking for us," as a way to exit our company.

"Let's" Mel replied. Both ladies curtsied their farewells and began their way toward the residence. Geral made an attempt to follow, but Tamara called him back to her side. I watched Nimiar and Meliara disappear around a bend before returning my attention to Tamara. I caught her glaring for the barest moment at the retreating shadows of Meliara and Nimiar.

A/N: Whew, I got it done! I'm feeling a little tired right now. To my wonderful and marvelous reviews (esp. Alqualyne and FelSong), I thank you all for the reviews, compliments and criticisms. I still hate chapter seven and will work on it more at some other date. I hop this chapter is an improvement.

Castella: There is a YahooGroup called CastleTlanth for the CCD books. Sherwood Smith is on the list and is very nice about answering the 50 million questions we ask her. It is a fun group of crazy weird CCD lovers.


	9. The Ball

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or the world in which they live. They belong to the wonderfully talented Sherwood Smith. I also used dialogue from Crown Duel. This is my take on Savona's thoughts and feeling as well as what you didn't see of him. I stole the title from Oscar Wilde. Blah, blah, blah…

My mission was to find Vidanric and corner him, but I was well aware that it would not be possible before dinner. He had people to see to who wanted answers and signatures and orders. A dinner had been arranged by my aunt and uncle to receive Meliara and welcome Danric and Bran back. Apparently Danric let his parents know when he would be coming home but not me. The day after Aunt Elestra had informed me that Meliara would be arriving, she had bade me to throw a ball in her honor. While I had most everything planned for the event, the timing was new. I would have an enormous amount of work to do the next day, but I was mostly sure I could pull it off.

Upon entering the parlor in the state wing for dinner, I greeted my uncle and aunt who were seated in Bluewood chairs, looking royal. I also greeted the ambassadors present as well as the Marquise of Merindar. Interesting that she had appeared in public for this, but at least her children, Flauvic and Fialma, were absent. I then went off to join my friends. Scare seconds later, Bran and Meliara arrived and said their greetings.

Above the polite, idle talk of Court, Bran's voice stood out.

"Family party, you say? Well, you're related one way or another to half the Court, Danric, so if we've enough people on hand, how about some music?"

Danric had snuck in somehow. He had a habit of utilizing servant's entrances when necessary and it often seemed that he appeared and disappeared out of nowhere. Before I could welcome him home, his attention was seized by the ambassador from Denlieff. Very shortly, all the guests had arrived and we moved into the dining room. Uncle Alaerec took Meliara's arm, Aunt Elestra went to Bran, Danric escorted the Marquis, and I found myself with the ambassador from Sartor. The rest of the party followed behind us according to rank.

Dinner was sooth and pleasant. I found myself seated across the table and one down from Danric, but the Marquise of Merindar was by my side, thus destroying any chance to hint about personal matters. We were even less reluctant to discuss politics. The only remarkable event was that Bran had dropped his fork only once during the entire dinner, a true feat. When the meal was through, Aunt Elestra led us into a third room for music and dancing.

I leisurely strode over to Danric, who had temporarily escaped company.

"Danric, welcome home! I see you have returned at last. How was your excursion in Tlanth?" Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Aunt Elestra leading Meliara into the library. When I looked back to Danric, his eyes were trained on the carved doors while they clicked shut.

"It was a refreshing change. I enjoyed my time there, but I must admit that I am an equally delighted to be returned." I never said no one else could hear us. "I trust you have met our guest of honor?"

"I had the pleasure to be introduced to her this afternoon shortly after her arrival. We are all delighted that Lady Meliara is now able to join us."

"What of my sister?" Bran had found us. Danric's eyes narrowed with humor.

"My dear Branaric, Russav was expressing his delight that your esteemed sister had joined us here at the palace."

I smiled. "I have long looked forward to meeting so brave a person. Though she may not look formidable, her deeds would attest otherwise."

Bran's laughter filled the room again. "Mel? Formidable? At least she is better with planning then I am, else we might not be here now!"  
"Gentlemen, you must excuse me. I fear I have not circulated this gathering as much as I ought to be and I fear I shall soon lose my reputation. Danric, shall I see you later this evening to talk matters over?"

He caught my meaning. "Of course Russav."

As I wandered from group to group, my aunt reappeared with Meliara. I slyly scanned the room and found Vidanric in the small crowd, and discovered that he, too, had noticed her return. Dancing was starting and I made my over to Meliara, and asked her for the first dance. The dance floor was filled as the taltanne began. I was surprised to find that Meliara was quite an accomplished dancer for someone who had never been to Court. She seemed tense, but made no mistakes. The dance ended without either of us speaking a word.

The dance was almost through when I took her hand for the second time that day and asked, "Your favorite color, Meliara. What is it?"

She hesitated the barest second, blushed, and replied "Lavender" in a small voice. The music stopped, so I bowed and kissed her hand. "Will you wear it tomorrow?"

"Certainly. Your Grace"

"Call me Russav." I gave myself a silent congratulation as I moved to the back of the room. Meliara would be as popular as Tamara before the week was through, given the amount of gossip I was spawning. I spent the rest of the evening smiling while watching Meliara dance with most of the young men present. Twice she found me gazing at her and both times she blushed. The second time I was caught staring, she cast a look in Danric's direction. A glance he never saw.

I left the dinner party long before Danric did, so I returned to my rooms to wait for him. Knowing I was in for a wait, I settled into some cushions and began to read a history of Sartor and its relations with Remalna. It was really quite interesting. Sartor, while still very powerful, had reached a peak some centuries ago. Their empire had been vast, but they had governed well. One of the emperors had not been as wise as his predecessors, and the empire shattered under his misuse of power. In some ways, the unlucky emperor paralleled Galdran. Interesting how powerful tyrants can become, and while Galdran lost his crown and his life, not all tyrants are overthrown. As I was reading about the trade agreements Sartor and Remalna contracted soon after the fall of their empire, Danric knocked outside the tapestry and let himself in without waiting for my reply.

I looked up from my book, "Thank you for knocking this time, next we shall work on you waiting for an answer."

Danric moved into the light, which highlighted the circles still under his eyes. "Russav, were you reading a _book_?"

"Don't tell anyone, but yes I read. Your mother gave it to me to read. That is beside the point. I want to hear about your trip and I want details."

"I want coffee first." He summoned a servant who quickly disappeared to the kitchens. Danric sat back in his cushions and closed his eyes.

"Danric, story." I said with an eyebrow raised after several minutes had passed.

Danric opened one eye and stated, "No coffee, no story."

"I see someone didn't follow his mother orders. You were supposed to get some rest so when you returned you wouldn't look half dead."

"While I may not have rested as I was supposed to, at least I've nearly recovered from my illness. I haven't coughed in a week."

"Won't your mother be pleased. Did you at least have any fun in Tlanth?"

He thought about my question before answering. "I did enjoy myself. The mountains are more beautiful then I remember them to be. Being invited makes all the difference. It was peaceful and slow there. You should visit sometime. I'm sure Bran and Nee would not mind your company for a few days next time they visit."

Our coffee arrived and I thanked the servant and dismissed him for the evening.

"You have your coffee Danric, now tell me your tale. Start at the beginning. How did Meliara feel about your unexpected arrival?"

He smiled. "While she was delighted to see Bran, she seemed initially concerned about Nee's presence. The look on her face was priceless when she saw me. I thought she was going to fall over in shock."

"She does not seem like a woman who would be unnerved do easily." I commented

"No, she quickly recovered. Then Bran made another mistake. He had forgotten to send the letter telling his sister he was engaged. Poor Meliara didn't know what to do, but she smiled and offered her congratulations. I really did not see much of Meliara during my visit. Bran and I rode out to villages to see the people. I hope the people of Tlanth trust me more. Some of them seemed a bit wary, so I chose to be honest with them about the government. Everyone wants to know about taxes."

I cut in, "The issue of taxes has come up here at court on a few occasions. No one is really sure what to do about them. Galdran's version of taxes does not apply, yet yours have not been fully established. Some of the nobles most affected by Galdran are worried that they may not have the money needed."

Danric sighed, "We're almost done setting up the new tax system. For the next few years, we'll be taking into account Galdran's actions and decreases. No one need worry, I do not want to bankrupt anyone. The military has not been entirely dealt with yet and I cannot factor those expenses into taxation until that is cleared up more. Which reminds me of my true purpose in visiting you tonight. A few weeks into my visit, Meliara and I had a debate."

"What did you say to her now?"

"Actually it was a productive debate with no yelling or flinging of objects." Danric's face brightened as he began his story, "Nee asked about Bran and my day over the dinner table and Bran said that I had answered mail and when Nee inquired more on the subject, I explained that it had to do with the dispersal of the army. Meliara began asking questions about my plans and soon we were having a _real_ discussion of the options of what to do with the army. Russ, it was amazing. She has so many ideas and had read so much about government since I last saw her. Some of the things she brought up were ideas I had not thought up. It was amazing! Well, until she suddenly stopped talking. Russav, I am in love with her. I've never met a woman like her."

I couldn't help but smile, "So you finally admit it? All these months you have been denying you love her and now you say you do? Told you so."

"Thank you Russav for reminding me why you were so annoying when we were young." he said sarcastically. "You were a horrible child."

"So were you!"

"At least I didn't smell like a horse all the time. Mother swore you slept in the stables half the time. And yes, I admit it. I fell in love with her the day she was brought before Galdran. You saw the look on her face, nor fear, just rage. Even then she was beautiful."

"I saw you fall in love with her, your eyes changed." I said with a grin

"You notice far too many things Russav. You'd make an excellent spy if you weren't so ostentatious."

"I prefer 'flamboyant.' Get on with your story"

"Meliara continued to avoid me, but I needed to make things better before our return and get some answers. The day before we left, I sought her out in the library. I'm sure it is no surprise to you that the Marquise of Merindar sent her a letter, seeming asking friendship?"

"Half the palace knows. Many have also heard of the letter she sent to your parents. The Marquise is not exactly subtle. She kept dropping hints about how much she would like to return to her family home. As much as I'd like to see her gone, that woman needs watching."

"Indeed she does. Have Fialma and Flauvic been making social rounds?"

"Lady Fialma has attended a handful of events but Lord Flauvic as remained ensconced in his study. They are a strange family."

"I'll have to agree with you there Russav. So back to Meliara. I was not too subtle in dropping hints about the strained nature and how it might be construed by the members of Court and then she got angry at me and asked if I thought her stupid. I then was more direct in explaining that people might seek her out to plot against me. She assured me she had no intention of trying for the crown. I also forced her to admit that Bran would not make a good leader. Finally I asked her why she still resented me." Danric's voice dropped. "She said she didn't know. At least she does not have any real reasons for hating me. Maybe I do have a chance" He looked at me inquisitively. "Russav, what do you think?"

"I think we can rest assured she will not fight you for a crown. As for your personal life, I don't know what to make of it yet. I'd need to get to know her a little better before I could even guess. Perhaps you do have a chance. Any other highlights from your sojourn."

"Just one." Danric said with a mischievous smile. "Meliara and I made a small wager on the trip home. We raced to Lumm and the winner got a kiss."

"I'll assume you came up with that stake. So who won?"

"I did."

"And did you collect?"

"Not yet."

"Well, why not?"

"Well, first I was accused of cheating since I used a shortcut. Meliara had taken off without me at the first stopping point and I didn't have the opportunity to show her. Russav, you should have seen her scowling down out me with her arms crossed and a pout on her face, covered in mud and socked through!"

I tried picturing to scene and laughed with Danric. "I think she is the only unattached woman in the kingdom who would have loathed kissing you! How many women would kill to be her and she was _scowling_ at you!" My eyes were beginning to tear. "Why didn't you just kiss her?"

"I told her…I told her it would be like kissing a fish!" Danric said between laughs. "Not like I didn't want to kiss her. Life! It was all I could think about when I was waiting for her to catch up!" Danric got control of himself before continuing. "I'd like her to trust me more before I collect on my wager. What good would it have done if I had kissed her then? I may be in love with her, but she's not in love with me. When I do kiss her, and I have every intention to collect my wager, I want to show her, tell her, I love her and I don't want her to run away from me."

"That is very chivalrous of you. So how will you gain her trust?"

"The day after your fete is her Name Day. I have a gift in mind for her."

"How'd you find out about her Name Day, Bran can't even remember what month it is, and Nee wouldn't tell you."

"Funny thing actually. One morning in Tlanth, I had inquired about some business of mine with one of their servants, who Bran told me is more of a friend then an employee, and she kept talking about Meliara and told me when her Name Day was."

"Servants always are perceptive. So what will you do?"

"I believe I'll keep that a surprise from even you Russav. You'll have to wait and see."

I was awoken early the next morning by my manservant. I did not want to be up, but I had work to do before the ball that evening. Lavender, Meliara had said lavender was her favorite color. Well, I would throw the most lavender ball Athanarel had ever seen. I quickly readied for a trip into the city with a few of my servants. Both were two I often consulted in planning parties, so I knew their help would be fruitful. Giving each a bag of coins, we set off into the city in search of decorations.

I spent the morning in shops and at the market searching for anything purple. By noon, I had collected a large quantity of goods and headed back to the palace. My men returned shortly after I did and we surveyed our finds for the day. My servant Karad had found some beautiful wall hangings that were comprised of stunning shades of purple and were to be the focus of the decorations. Flowers in shades of purple and violet were arriving and I quickly set to work coming up with arrangements for the decorations. Banners and ribbons had to be hung and flowers and foliage placed just so around the vast state ballroom.

Food and servers were arriving and musicians tuning up as I surveyed the finished product near dusk. It had turned out beautifully. As weary as I was, I was bolstered by thoughts of the party to come. I enjoyed balls and loved being the host. I went to my rooms to bathe a second time that day and prepare for the festivities.

Hair braided and gemmed with rubies and dressed in black and crimson velvet with gold accents, I was ready for my ball. Shortly before second-blue, the customary time at which balls commence, I strode out into the center of the ballroom to greet my guests. Danric, Meliara, Bran, and Nee were the guest of honor, waiting in the gallery above the room. Taking one last look around, I congratulated myself on another triumph.

The orchestra began playing the promenade and the doors to the gallery were thrown open. Danric looked like a king, dressed in deep blue velvet and Meliara was soft and delicate in a white and silver gown accented by lavender ribbons. It was the first time I had seen them together and something about them matched. Danric murmured something to Meliara and she smiled, looking up at his face.

"_Oh, he has hope."_ I thought with a smile, _"They are made for each other."_

As the two couples crossed to the center of the ballroom and met me as I bowed. The promenade soon ended and the first dance began. Danric, having first choice, bravely held out his hand to Meliara for the first dance. I had second choice and went to Nee, and Bran to Tamara. Nee was a wonderful dancer and before I knew it, the first dance was over. I handed Nee back to Bran and Danric gave Meliara to me.

We danced and I asked her how she liked the ballroom and gave her outrageous compliments about her dancing, her gown, and her smile. It was amusing to see her blush and laugh off my compliments. Once our dance had ended, half the men at court were vying for a dance with Meliara. I moved off the dance floor to converse with my guests who were standing on the fringes of the party. I kept an eye on Meliara making sure her evening was going well. It seemed to be, for she was not at a loss for dance partners. She was well on her way to becoming a shining light at court. Soon I found myself bombarded women requesting a dance and I gladly obliged. Lady Arasa Elbanek kept finding her way to my side that evening. Arasa was nice enough and quite popular, but I was wary of her since her brother was such a gossip. She made the gossip and he spread it. Near the end of the evening, Tamara and I shared a dance.

"Lord Russav, I must compliment you taste. The ballroom is magnificent. You must have been planning this event for ages," Tamara said, looking up through her lashes. She was hard to resist when she wore that expression. She also looked stunning in her pale blue gown which made her eyes seem that much bluer and her hair blacker. As she spun, diamonds winked in her hair, which she had left loose for the evening. She was perfect.

"Thank you my lady. No amount of work is too much for such honored guests."

"My lord, you are too generous. It over joys me to welcome Lady Meliara to our humble palace. I was beginning to believe her to be a legend."

"As you can see my lady, she is indeed real. I did not believe Lord Vidanric or Lord Branaric would tell us of her deeds is she did not really exist."

Tamara gave the slightest smile, "Lord Vidanric would never make up such tall tales. Lord Branaric would never do anything of the sort either. Tell me my lord, do you enjoy Lord Branaric's company?" What was she getting at?

"My lady, I do indeed enjoy his company. He is refreshingly blunt and comparison with many other here at court," was my response to her vagueness.

As the final strings of the dance ended Tamara smiled and said in a voice that bordered on mocking, "It is refreshing, your grace, to see a man who enjoys the company of a man such as Lord Branaric." She was brave. She insulted Bran, in a way Meliara, and myself all one blow with implications of enjoying the company of "rustics" and that I, therefore, must be a "rustic" myself. She had also insulted Danric. As Tamara strode across the dance floor, she greeted Danric, and they began to twirl through the next dance.

Trying not to lose my temper or even remove my polite smile from my face, I retreated again to the outskirts of the dance floor. Trying to keep my eyes from glaring at Tamara, I scanned the room. On the other side of the ballroom I spotted Meliara, she was doing what I had been trying hard not to do. She was watching Tamara and Danric dance. Instead of glaring, she had a complex expression on her face, one that I could not interpret from such a distance. I wanted that ball to be over, and it looked as if she did as well.

A/N: My longest chapter yet! I had fun writing this chapter. sigh I want a pretty silk dress and have diamonds braided in my hair. Oh well. Hope you enjoyed!

Felicia: I hope I was more consistent this chapter with Mel's name. I promise I'll fix it in the other chapters one of these days . Yeah, you did review twice, but that's okay. I appreciate that you took the time to do it again!

Alqualyne: Yay! He admitted he loves Mel. He's so cute. Thanks for the review!


	10. Meliara's Prophetic Mistake

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or the world in which they live. They belong to the wonderfully talented Sherwood Smith. I also used dialogue from Crown Duel. This is my take on Savona's thoughts and feeling as well as what you didn't see of him. I stole the title from Oscar Wilde. Blah, blah, blah…

Two days after my ball, I found I had slept in. The morning was nearly over and the time for Petitioner's Court was fast approaching. I had been absent the past two days, the first to arrange my ball and the second I had lost track of time while attending to the business of my lands. Gossipers might start some rumor about dissent between the cousins, and I did not want to add to Danric's many burdens. The last thing he need was to quell a false rumor that I did not support him as ruler. I wouldn't put it past the gossipmongers to say I wanted a crown. Life at court was vicious.

I stood through Petitioner's Court, listening to the petitioners and the rain as it pattered against the high windows. With the sun shining, the courtroom was magnificent, but when it rained, I found the room transformed into something more sinister. Perhaps that was because it had been raining the day Galdran had me brought before the court to tell me my parents were dead.

Business continued as usual, with Danric and his parents in front of the dais for the throne. Not many petitions came and they cases were simple, so we finished early, Tamara lingering after the others had left to catch my cousin and work her charms on him. And throw glances in my direction. Even during Galdran's reign, Tamara had rarely missed the opportunity to mingle with the most powerful men at Court.

After changing into afternoon clothes I meet up with Bran in the gardens, who as jovially telling Lord Geral and Lord Deric some story, laughing as he spoke.

"…so I ran off into the woods with Mel on my heels chasing me and yelling. Finally I stopped to look around and realized Mel had disappeared. Well, burn it, what if she had fallen and gotten hurt? I backtracked bit, calling her name. Halfway back to the castle, she jumps out of a tree and pinned me on the ground. Made me apologize for calling her a runt. Haven't called her that since…" Bran trailed off from laughing. Deric was laughing as well and Geral was smiling. What kind of women had Danric gotten himself into?

"Bran, if your sister knew you were telling men stories about her, I suspect she might hunt you down again."

"Savona! Didn't see you down there. You missed the ride this morning."

"I was enjoying my sleep far too much. Deric, Geral." I saluted my friends.

"Savona, where is Danric? He was supposed to meet us here ten minutes ago." Deric asked.

"He was finishing business after Petitioner's Court, he should reappear some time soon. He does have that habit of popping up out of nowhere."

"Like so, Russav?" came Danric's voice as he turned a bend in the path, bringing himself into view. "Pardon my tardiness gentlemen, business matters seem to have a life of their own."

"Military again?" Bran asked with distaste as we began to wander the paths.

"No, taxes actually."

Bran grimaced again, "Taxes are almost as bad as the military. Someone has to have a head for all that stuff, 'cause it's not me. Mel's done it for the last two years, and for some reason, she likes it."

"She seems to have gotten the brains _and_ the beauty Bran." Deric cut in with a smile. "Where does that leave you?"  
"With Nee. One thing I've learned, gentlemen, is to surround yourself with smart women. They make the decisions and let me think I do! Where are those two anyway? They sneak off without me." Turning the bend, a group of women turned at our voices. "Found you Mel, Nee." Both our parties curtsied and bowed in greeting. With Meliara and Nimiar were Tamara, Trish, Renna.

"What's toward?" I asked, glancing at Tamara, who had her gaze locked on Meliara.

Tamara began to open her mouth to speak when Mel hastily cut in "Look at my ring!" and thrusting her hand forward. I was taken aback for the barest second, and mild laughter met my ears. Trishe hastily diffused the situation by taking Meliara's hand to admire the ring. Then I remembered what Danric had told me: yesterday had been Mel's Name Day. Was it from Danric? The ring looked familiar. I almost couldn't contain my laughter if it was from him. He had been bold in giving her so lavish a gift.

"Where, who?" Trishe asked.

"Mel smiled and glanced at me "Yesterday." She had to think it was from me. I was known for being, well, lavish.

"Which finger?" Tamara asked with a coy smile. Mel's eyes grew big with panic before responding, "The one that fits best." That raised some laughs as well. Looking down at her hand, I realized the ring was on her middle finger, which symbolized Fidelity to One's True Love as well as marriage.

Trishe turned Mel's hand again to cause the stone to catch the light. "I've seen it before, I know I have. It's very old, they don't cut stones like this anymore." It was then that realization struck me.

The ring _was_ from Danric. His mother had presented it to him on his Flower Day as a gift, a family heirloom. I remembered Trishe being interested in it then, as that she was an expert in jewels. I also remembered Aunt Elestra explaining to Danric later that night why she had given him the ring since it was unmistakable a ring for a woman.

"This ring is very old, it was a gift to our family nearly three centuries ago from the house of Calahanras, who were the royal family at the time, in appreciation for our support of Remalna. I give this to you, Vidanric, to give to the women you love. It has seen many generations of our family, and I hope it sees many more," Aunt Elestra had told him that night, which was now several years in the past. Danric had to be amused by Meliara choice in ring finger, but when I looked over at him, he was sedate as ever.

"Who is it from?" I asked, seeing if she had any other ideas as to who her admirer could be, other than myself.

"Of course she cannot tell," Tamara said, chiding me, layering her tone with innuendo. "But...perhaps a hint Countess." Tamara was also mocking Meliara. Was it not enough that Tamara had the Court speculating about her relationship with Danric? She was displaying jealousy at my attention to Meliara, when she had no right to be offended. Was it not she who had pushed me away?

Mel responded, searching our faces. "I can't, because it's a secret to me too. The best kind, because I get the ring and don't have to do anything about it!" I banished my anger and laughed with the others at her statement. Tamara could manipulate, but I could too.

"Now that, is a direct challenge," I proclaimed, taking Meliara arm and leading her down the pathway. "Geral? Danric? I take you as witnesses. But first, to rid myself of this mysterious rival." I launched into a barrage of questions. "Have you kissed anyone since yesterday? Winked? Sent a posy of promise? Looked coyly in someone's direction? Dropped your fan? Meet anyone on a terrace?" Meliara did not answer my questions, but laughed.

After I was done with Meliara's inquisition, Tamara voice drawled from behind me, making herself the center of conversation. "Russav, may I acquire your opinion on my new jewels. I do like them, but do you think they are lacking in something?" I had no way out. I peered at her wrist, which she had presented to me.

"No Lady Tamara, they are beautiful. They lack nothing. The only thing they could ever lack is not having the honor of gracing your wrist." Once sated with a compliment, Tamara began talk of recent entertainments, occasionally asking an opinion from Danric or myself. Sometime later, I realized Meliara had disappeared, though I did not comment on it. Evening soon approached, and we all parted ways to prepare for our evening meal.

Dinner that evening was a family affair, just Uncle Alaerec, Aunt Elestra, Danric, and myself. Conversation revolved around Danric and his trip to Tlanth and the government, of course. My aunt and uncle retired soon after dinner. They have long days just a Danric and I have, but are exhausted long before we are.

"Cunning," I said, smiling at him over the dinner table.

Feigning innocence, Danric asked, "What?"

"Meliara's ring. Did you think I would be able to figure it out immediately?"

"I thought I might be able to stump you for a short time. Do you think anyone else is on to me?"

"Not really. Trishe was closest to guessing, but I don't think anyone else remembers your mother giving you that ring. No one else knows what it means. From what I observed, Mel thinks it's from me."

"I must admit I prefer that over her knowing it is from me. Well, for now at least." He tossed a folded sheet of parchment to me across the table. "What do think of this?"

It was a note

_The gifts are beautiful, and I thank you, but what do they mean?_

_Meliara Astiar_

"Gifts? What else did you give her?"

"I had the ring sent in a porcelain gift egg, the one from Nente."  
"I see. Well, I think she wants to know who is sending her gifts."

Vidanric raised an eyebrow at me and sarcastically said "Thank you for enlightening me Russav. What I really mean is what I should do in reply to her note." he sighed with resignation, "You have a much better understanding of women them I do."

"But Meliara is very different from the women that we see her at Court, you yourself said she was unpredictable. I think the question is what Meliara stated, what do they mean? What do you want by giving them?"

Danric stared above my head and out the window behind me. "I want _her_." My stoic, calm and in control cousin was pining. "Russav, I have no chance with her. Meliara and I ran into each other yesterday morning. Or rather, she barged in on me in the records room of the library. Mother had invited her to use in and she was exploring."

"So how did your interlude transpire?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"She asked if it was an archive, and I explained that it was, giving her a brief synopsis of what is in here. I was working on some of Galdran's paper and showed them to her. She then asked about I comment I made last night."

"And what did you say to her now, dear cousin?"  
For the first time in ten years, Danric looked sheepish, "She was so nervous last night, I wanted to see if I could get her to smile. I told her to imagine that she was going into battle. That the Court was the minions of an evil sorcerer and she was pull out her sword and mow them all down."

"Was I, as the host, the evil sorcerer?" I too found his make believe amusing.

"Of course, and she did smile."

"I saw."

"She asked about what I had meant by that, if there had been some hidden meaning behind my words. Had I implied something about her battle skills or about her getting into quarrels. I told her it was neither and then she was about to defend herself and began saying how she doesn't get into quarrels, except with me, but then we were interrupted by a servant looking for me since I was late meeting everyone for our morning ride."

"A servant saw you two together back there?"

"No, I didn't let him see her. If he had, I'd assume it'd be all over the palace by now. Then I said that 'It seems that seeking your opinion will not cease to embroil us in argument, whatever the cause. I apologize. I also realize trying to convince you of my good intentions is a fruitless effort, but my own conscience demanded that I make the attempt.' Russav, she hates me."

"No…no I don't think she hates you. Why give up? Because lashes out at you? Because she does not know _why_ she resents you? She gave you no reason as to why she dislikes you when you asked her, so she does not really hate you. It'll take some time before she comes around. Be patient and have hope."

Danric sighed again. "How do you know I am not hopeless?" his question sent images of Meliara and Danric descending into the ball room the night before, of her looking for his reactions at the last two parties. I had caught her glancing at him again today during our walk in the gardens. She was interested, she just did not realize it, much like Danric had not realized he was in love with her half a year ago.

"I just know these things Danric."

"But…"

"I'm not going to tell you how I know, because then you will become far too obvious when you are around her. She won't like it, but the gossips will love it. And I have too much fun watching the two of you."

"Fine, keep your secrets, but you'll tell me when this is all over. Thank you for helping me with Meliara. It is already quite obvious that she has been well received by our peers. Tamara seems a bit jealous, which I think, in this, situation, is a good sign. If Meliara were a nobody, Tamara wouldn't give her the time of day, even for insults."

"It is of no consequence. I can see why you love her, she is very honest and upfront like Bran. I told you some military woman would ride up one day and you would fall helpless at her feet."

"But she is at court now and that makes her a court lady. So how should I respond to her note?"

I thought about his question again as I twirled the stem my wine glass in my fingers. "A white rose?"

Danric considered my suggestion and its meaning. The corners of his mouth lifted with appreciation "Purity of Intent. I think I like that."

I looked him in the eye and put on a naïve face. "Your intentions are pure, aren't they?"

"Russav!"

With a wicked grin I added, "Well, I thought I'd better check."

The next few weeks passed without incidence. I went riding, attended Petitioner's Court, and balls, and gatherings. Meliara was at most all social events, and I flirted with her in a grand style, being very careful not to talk about personal matters. I would have liked to get to know her better and be her friend, but I refused to risk her thinking that I honestly liked her in a romantic sense. I'd always have time to befriend her after she and Danric were on better terms and he no longer needed my help.

Tamara still played hot and cold, chasing after Danric and then subtlety displaying jealousy when I did not give her the attention she felt she deserved. As angry as she made me, I still found myself pulled to her. I spent countless nights wishing I could jump to the future where Danric would have Mel and I would be free to court Tamara. Danric was honorable about the situation, casually dropping hints to me. He knew how I felt about her and he understood. Our situation would have been humorous had we not actually had to experience it. At parties, I danced with Meliara, and Danric danced with Tamara, and all either if us could think about was wishing we had our cousins partner.

In the back of my mind, I kept the Merindar's plot. Danric was dealing with that threat as more information on how many soldiers and what their plans were came in through his spy networks. Much to our chagrin, we both were to attend a party hosted by the Marquise of Merindar. Neither of us particularly wanted to enter her house, which was under constant surveillance, but we had no choice. It would have been impolite and expertly suspicions if either of us failed to attend.

The evening of the Merindar party was rainy and cold. Shielded by rain canopies, Danric and I approached the doors of the fortress-like house together. In a show of force, we presented ourselves before the Marquise and her children at the same time. Our message was clear. After politely saying our greetings while being stared down by Fialma and Flauvic, we found our friends. I quickly established that I wanted to remain in the background, and I stood of the periphery of our group, making sure I stayed near Danric. While I did not regularly lurk during a party, people accepted it when I did and made no comment.

I had a view of the entrance hall and saw Meliara arrive with Deric. I watched as she was introduced to Fialma and Flauvic. Fialma said something, and then dismissively waved Meliara off with her fan. Flauvic spoke next. Their mother resumed speaking to Meliara, who was staring at Flauvic, as were most of the women in the room who could get a view of him. As far as I was concerned, Lord Flauvic could return to Nente and never reappear at Court. Meliara and Deric approached our group, relief evident. Scanning the room, most of us were uncomfortable to at the party. I did not pay much attention to the conversation about the recent horse races until Tamara appeared.

"Will you show us the way with swords as well, dear Countess?" Tamara asked. It appeared that Meliara had not been paying much attention to the conversation either. She smiled to sip her wine as Tamara continued. "It transpires that our sharpest wits are often experts at the duel. Almost am I willing to rise at dawn to observe you at the cut and thrust." Tamara's fan hinted at her sarcasm. Tamara did not enjoy women whose wits exceeded her own. Meliara was about to reply when she realized Tamara's game, so she continued smiling and drinking her wine. Very few would have been able to escape the verbal trap Tamara had laid.

"Tamara, my love, that is not dueling, but mere swordplay," came Fialma's voice quiet voice. It gave me a headache listening to her speak.

Tamara was confused for a moment. "True, true, I had forgotten." She smiled then in realization of Fialma's words. Tamara had tried to get Meliara to admit she was unintelligent, and Fialma was now poking fun at Meliara's lack of sophistication. Vidanric also realized what was transpiring, as was most everyone else besides Meliara. Tamara switched her fan to query mode. "An academic question: Is it a real duel when one if favored by the opponent?" She was now picking at Meliara and Bran for losing to Danric during the war, even though he had not given them his best fight.

"Is it a real contest, say in a race, when the better rider does not ride? Your Grace?" Fialma turned to Danric for his reply. This was a bad situation, but Danric could dig himself out of this one.

He bowed and opened his hands to an oblique angle, looking Fialma in the eye. "If a stake if won, it is a race. If the point draws blood, it is a duel." Mild laughter followed his comment; no one cared for Fialma anyway.

"You honor us with your liberality," Fialma said, her fan gesturing Intimate Confidence. With that she curtsied and moved away. Only Fialma and Tamara would dare have had that conversation in front of Danric. They had insulted Meliara _and_ Bran, and while Meliara may not be on the best terms with Danric, they technically were allies and everyone knew Bran and Danric were friends.

Bran who, like his sister, had completely missed the meaning of the comments, boomed out "Duel or dabble, I'd hie me to those practices, except I just can stomach rough work at dawn. Now, make then noon, and I'm your man!" We all laughed, glad Bran had managed to diffuse the tension." Bran turned to Flauvic, who hovering outside our circle to listen to his sister duel with the future king. "How about you? Join me in agitating for a decent time?"

"Not at any time Tlanth. Will you forgive me if I admit I am much too lazy?" Flauvic replied with his fan held as Neutral Observer.

Behind him his mother approached. "You are all lazy, children. Come do you wish to insult my tastes?" she said, gesturing toward the food. Advancing on Meliara she said, "Come my dear, let's see what we can find to appeal to you."

Meliara looked more confused as ever as the Marquise lead her toward a set of double doors, looking at Bran, Nee, Deric, and Danric, whose face I could not see. She also glanced at Flauvic and looked puzzled. As I looked in his direction, I saw him spreading his fan.

As Meliara disappeared behind closed doors, quiet conversation resumed. No one really knew what to think. I was alarmed though by not knowing what the Marquise wanted from Meliara. While my aunt had taken Meliara aside once as well, I had at least known that she had done it in good will. The Marquise was already plotting, and had extended her friendship through the letter written to Meliara during the winter.

Until that point, I had not realized that I could possibly loathe the Merindars more then I had before.

A/N: Am oh so tired now and my eyes are blurring. Awww…Vidanric's so cute. I came up with the ring's origin and why he had it a few days ago, and thought is was romantic. Boys have Flower Days too, I discovered. Big thanks to Sherwood Smith for helping me with that. My head hurts form writing the Fialma/Tamara word duel. I think I had to read Sherwood Smith's explanation of that scene ten more times, it's such a complex conversation. I always feel the urge to slap Tamara and call her bad names. I my mind, Savona does too, but the this fic wouldn't be PG.

Shadowed Memory: I think I made Vidanric even more adorable with his ring. Tamara does like play with the guys hearts. Savona loves her though. Isn't love a funny thing?

Geniusgirl: It is Tamara who is doing the glaring. If you read that conversation again, they are discussing Tamara that whole time. While Tamara _is_ chasing Vidanric, she is still jealous of the attention Mel is getting from Savona. Beside that, if it was Savona who had been glaring, Mel would have definitely noticed as well as most of the court and it would have looked like Savona was using her as a pawn against Tamara.

FelSong: LOL! You are so going to be the death of me! I make them as long as I can. I'm so proud how quickly I updated. I wanted to write about Mel's ring! I'll take that "it almost seems like you ARE Russav" as a compliment. I laughed when I read that and then tried to picture myself as tall, dark, handsome, suave, and MALE! I'm laughing again. Savona and I have a deep rooted psychic connection for some reason ;)


	11. Even More Parties

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or the world in which they live. They belong to the wonderfully talented Sherwood Smith. I also used dialogue from Crown Duel. This is my take on Savona's thoughts and feeling as well as what you didn't see of him. I stole the title from Oscar Wilde. Blah, blah, blah…

Meliara and the Marquise returned to the party after several quiet minutes passed. Relieved, Meliara returned to her friends and the Marquise did not approach her again. Meliara had returned with a Starliss blossom tucked behind her ear, the flower of ambition. The party finally ended just before white change, and with much relief, Danric and I exited the house. Being in that place was like walking into the mouth of a beast. The Merindar's were dangerous people.

The rain that had fallen earlier was now gone, and the moon shone between the clouds that still hung over the palace. A cool wind was blowing, making the night quite balmy. No one else was nearby. These were my favorite kinds of nights. It was not cold, just chilly and the wind felt good after being enclosed in the stifling Merindar house. Closing my eyes, I breathed in the scent of rain and earth that mixed with the perfumes of the gardens and listened to the wind rustle in the ancient trees. For a moment, I forgot about being a Duke, my responsibilities to king and country, and most of all, I forgot the Merindar threat. For a moment, I just wanted to simply _be_.

Danric broke my reverie. "Russav, you may want to walk with your eyes open. I hear it helps a person avoid walking into large objects."

I opened my eyes and sighed. Indeed, I had been on a course that would have taken straight into an oak tree. Not looking at Danric, for I knew he would be laughing at me in his own quiet way, I said, "I was taking a moment to appreciate no longer being in Merindar House. It makes me uneasy, merely being in there."

"I know what you mean. I'm scared."

"Scared? About what?" It was late, I was tired, and his last comment came out of nowhere.  
"About Meliara. I wish I knew what the Marquise said to her. The Merindars are not to be trusted, but Meliara knows that. She wants Meliara on her side, and I don't think that she would buy the Marquise's lies, but I can turn my eyes from this situation. One more thing to worry about."

"Danric, she did say she would not try for the crown. Do you not trust her word?"

"I trust Meliara's word. It is that Marquise I do not trust. I'll rest easier once all little plot is quelled. Until then, we are forced to retain them here," Danric said in an acerbic tone. He paused to look at the moon peaking from behind the clouds

"Well, this night was certainly interesting. Tamara is certainly not dealing well with Meliara's arrival. Quite a show she and Fialma put on. I'm sure it will be remembered as one of the more oblique conversations to take place at our fine Court."

Danric gave a wry grin. "It was very clever. Fialma asking me for the final blow was a nice touch. It amazes me that a woman of her intelligence could not find a proper match in Sartor."

"Perhaps they are intimidated by her cunning wit?" We both laughed as we exited the gardens and strode up the steps of to the palace.

"Lunge!" I called the next morning. I rested a beat before calling "Lunge!" again. I was taking some of the younger children through fencing drills the morning after the Merindar party. I liked working with the children. Aunt Elestra commented often enough that I had never really grown up. In some ways I hadn't, as that I still enjoyed playing pirates with the youngsters on occasion. The bells for third gold rang, signaling that the time for Petitioner's Court was fast approaching. I dismissed my pupils and joined Danric, Bran, and Deric who had finished their bouts.

"Savona!" Bran exclaimed as I approached, "you missed a fine bout between Danric and Deric. If only I could fight like that!"

"So who won and how?"

Deric made a slight face of annoyance. "Vidanric, of course. Disarmed me before I could register what he was up to."

"It was luck Deric," Vidanric replied, "I may not have won otherwise. It was a fine match though. Shall we give it another go tomorrow?"

"Yes, I think we shall. And tomorrow I will win." We all laughed at the friendly rivalry. Deric had been competing with Danric and I for years now.

"Very well then." Danric said, saluting Deric with his practice sword, "Will either of you gentlemen be joining us in court?"

"Not today Danric," was Bran's reply. "I promised Nee that we would work on some of the wedding arrangements.

"Nor I," said Deric, "I am expecting some cousins to be arriving shortly and I must greet them."

"Then gentlemen, we shall see you another time," I said and Danric and I turned to leave. As that we had gone riding before sword practice, we retrieved our ponies from the courtyard and set off for our rooms.

"I received a letter from Meliara last night, asking some advice about a high ranking court lady who had approached her. It seems she thinks the Marquise may have lied to her last night. She wrote it as a hypothetical situation."

"And you said what in reply?"

"Actually, I sent her a passage from Duchesses Nirth Masharlias' memoir."

"That part about the mock duel?" I interjected with a smile. "I seem to remember you running around reciting that passage on end when we were younger."

"Yes, that passage," Danric said, giving something very close to a sheepish smile, "besides it's applicable to her situation. Use humor and wit to reject the 'high ranking court lady' and her advances. That memoir is one of my favorite books, and now it is hers to enjoy."

We guided our ponies around a curve and saw Meliara down the path, accompanied by none other than Flauvic. Next to me, Danric stiffened and muttered under his breath, "Merindars." I realized I had stiffened as well. Flauvic was the last person I wanted to see. What was Meliara doing with him?

We rode in silence as we approached the pair. After greetings were made, Danric, Flauvic and I launched into a series of compliments. Danric was as polite as could be, but I masked threats and hedgings in mine. Soon, and thankfully, Flauvic departed. Danric and I dismounted to join Meliara on foot.

From the look on Meliara's face, she was conscious of what had just taken place and felt some need to explain herself. "Please don't think you have to change your direction for my sake. I'm just wandering about and my steps took me past Merindar House."

Hoping to diffuse the uncomfortable situation, I bowed and joked, "And loose an opportunity to engage in converse without your usual crowd of swains?"

My joke worked. "Crowd? Swains?" she said with a laugh and a smile that had won my cousins heart, "Has the rain affected your vision? Or am I the blind one? I don't see and swains. Just as well too."

Ah, there was no one quite like Mel. Danric choked on laughter that was close to an undignified snort. I did much better at suppressing my laughter. At the sound of Danric's laugh, Meliara's eyes went big in realization that she had insulted us. She quickly made amends by hastily adding. "I didn't mean you two!" She looked up at me. I looked across at Danric. I could swear his face was turning red from trying not to laugh.

I murmured, "About your lack of swains, Deric would be desolated to hear your heartless glee."

Meliara kept smiling as she replied, "I suspect he'd be desolated if I thought him half serious."

At least Danric now knew that she was not falling in love with Deric. Good. But that meant she must be on to me.

"Implying that I am not serious," I said, with much drama, "My dear Meliara! I assure you I fell in love with you last year-the very moment I heard you had pinched a chicken pie right from under Nenthar Debegri's twitchy nose, and then rode off on his favorite mount, getting clean away from three ridings of his handpicked warriors." Looking surprised, she laughed.

I tried to look concerned, "Now don't-_please_ don't-destroy my faith in heroism by telling me it's not true."

Meliara scoffed. I looked again at Danric, you was listening intently, ready to switch back into politeness if Meliara happened to throw a glance his way.

"Oh, it's true enough, but heroic. What's heroic about that? I was hungry! I only got one bite of that pie." she said, ending on a note of regret. Danric and I both began laughing, surprising her again.

Through my laughter I managed to add, "And you compounded your attraction by keeping my lazy cousin on the hop for days." as I waved by hand at Danric. He raised his eyebrows at me. The tone of the conversation seemed to change. It was Meliara's turn to stiffen. It was clearly written on her face that she was recalling the events of last year. Perhaps I should have held my tongue. I kept on smiling.

Feigning lightness, Meliara said, "On the contrary, it was him who kept me on the hop for days. Very long days." Danric winced. Danric recovered as she looked up at him for the first time and asked, "When you said to search the houses. In the lake town. Did you know I was in one?"

Danric hesitated, looking to me with a questioning glance. I smiled and gave the slightest nod of the head of encouragement. They could clear some of the air, here and now. Then Danric was going to kill me in private.

With great matter-of-fact, he replied, "I…had a sense of it." Perhaps there would be no clearing of the air if Danric would not elaborate. But if I remembered correctly, talking with the woman you are in love with makes a person's tongue feel three times its normal size.

"And outside Thoresk. When you and Debegri rode by. You looked right at me. Did you know that was me?"

Danric was squirming. I found it amusing, though part of me knew that I should not. Maybe one day Danric would lose that long, slow temper of his and just kiss her…

"Would it make you angry if I admit that I did? But the time seemed, ah, inopportune for us to reacquaint ourselves."

With a sigh, Mel replied back, "I'm not angry. I know now that you weren't trying to get me killed, but to keep me from being killed by Debegri and Galdran's people. Except-well, never mind. The whole thing is stupid."

Well, they had made some headway without any violence, but it was time to get away from that subject. "Come then," I said, "Forgive me for straying into memories you'd rather leave behind, and let us instead discuss tonight's prospective delights."

We then began a steady stream of uneventful conversation about the latest entertainments, and Meliara relaxed again. Until we ran into Tamara. She was unusually alone. For a small moment, rage took over her face at seeing Meliara in the company of both me and Danric. Then she gave her most effulgent smile and began effusing lavish compliments. She was beautiful, as always. Tamara quickly made the topic of conversation herself. Soon Tamara revealed her true purpose.

"You did promise me, my dear Countess, a little of you time," Tamara said in a honeyed voice, "I think I will hold you to that promise, perhaps tomorrow evening?"

Meliara stuttered, "I--well--I think--that is if I haven't forgotten--"

Tamara cut her off, asking me, "You'll have the evening free?" I bowed in acceptance. While my gesture was not impolite, it was not polite either. Tamara's eyes narrowed at me before she turned her head to Danric.

"And you, Vidanric?" being informal with him.

"Regrettably, my mother has a previous claim in me." I knew his excuse was true, but I had the feeling he would have found a way out of the engagement nonetheless. Tamara curtsied to him before returning her attention to Meliara.

"I'll invite a few more of your many friends. Do not distress me with a refusal." There was almost no way out for Meliara. Tamara had cornered her rather effectively.

Meliara swallowed and politely replied, "Of course. Be delighted." Tamara segued into conversation about the latest play as we continued to wander. After several minutes passed, we came to a intersection in the paths again.

Meliara turned to face us all saying, "I fear I must leave you all. Good day." After giving a general curtsy, she retreated down her path. What had that been about?

Danric and I politely dropped Tamara off at her rooms and parted company to quickly ready ourselves for Petitioner's Court. Few petitioner's came and the discussion following was short. I quickly cleaned up the papers with Danric and we retreated to his rooms, where he found another letter from Meliara waiting for him. While Danric read it, all the while grinning like a school boy, I sipped on blue wine.

"Synopsis?" I asked when he was done reading.

He eyed me askance. "I don't know how much I should be telling you about what she wrote."

"You don't have to read it to me or anything, just give me enough so I can help you if you want me to."

"I do want you input Russav. Alright, she is not clear of what the passage I sent her means. She also states that she made a promise to stay out of politics and intends to keep that promise. That of course, was her promise to me in Tlanth. She also requests 'discourse rather than gifts.'"

"Well, we now have reassurance she is not accepting the Marquise's word at face value. A welcome relief. This situation is easy. Write her a letter and be honest if that is what she wants."

"That is what she wants," Danric replied, staring out into the gardens with a slight smile. "I think this may be my chance to begin anew with Meliara. I'll make it better this time." It was his chance. If all went well, Danric would win Meliara over, and I could have Tamara back.

The next evening, I arrived at Chamadis house, curious as to how this party would play out. I doubted anything significant would happen. I had seen Danric before he left to see his mother in their city house and I was to meet him after the party finished. He was curious as well. He had written Meliara and she had responded. My cousin could not have been happier.

Entering the parlor, Tamara was the center of attention. Her gown was blood red and covered in diamonds and rubies. A roaring fire lazed in the heath. Though it was late spring, a chill still hung in the air. Many of my friends were in attendance and I fell in to conversation with them while I sipped at spiked punch, a delicacy brought by the mages. Tamara was trying to impress. Meliara made her appearance shortly, looking self-conscious, but dressed beautifully in a wine colored gown. She was also without Bran or Nimiar.

Tamara ushered her to a place by the fire and served her punch herself, which caught my interest. Tamara was only that nice when she wanted to be. The evening flew pleasantly by. Races were discussed, music, and plays. I often stole glances at Meliara. She remained sitting in front of the fire, continually sipping from her glass. As I noticed Tamara pressing another cup of bristic into Meliara's hands, I realized she was trying to get Meliara drunk. No one got drunk in public anymore; to do so was public ruin.

I did not wish to see Meliara drunk. I knew all too well of the headaches and vomiting that could accompany drunkenness. Getting drunk in private with a few friends was not frowned upon. I still remembered the first time I got drunk. It had been off brandy, a drink I still did not have a taste for. If I stopped Meliara from drinking anymore now, not too much damage would be done and no one would suffer any humiliation. But that was not what Tamara wanted. She wanted Meliara's reputation ruined.

I realized, through the slight daze of alcohol, that I should be able to ruin Tamara's reputation and spare Meliara. If I let Meliara get drunk, and then give her my partisanship, Tamara would be the one hurting the next day, despite whatever headache Meliara would most definitely have. I didn't want to use Meliara as a pawn, but I could not resist the temptation. Tamara would fall. Even she could not best me at social maneuvering. Turning away from Meliara, I fell back into conversation with my friends.

Half a candle later, Tamara brought us all together. "But we have strayed too far from our purpose. Come friends. I bid you to be silent. The Countess did promise to entertain us by describing her adventures in the late war."

Meliara looked dazed as the room stared at her, waiting for her to begin. "Uh" escaped her lips.

"Mouth dry?" Tamara asked and pushed another cup into Meliara's hands. "Something to wet it." More bristic. Perhaps I should not have allowed this to happen. And how was I going to explain this to Vidanric? I frowned, it was too late to undo what Tamara had planned.

Meliara took a sip from her cup and was she tried to put it down it began to slip from her fingers. I caught it before the red liquid, the same color as Tamara's dress, could stain the Chamadis' imported carpets.

"Did you really fight a duel to the death with our late king?" Tamara asked as if nothing was out of the ordinary.

"It was more a duel to the--" Meliara paused as she stood from her chair, almost losing her balance.

She began again more slowly, "A duel to--to--burn it! I actually had a witty saying." Her speech began to slur. "Fer nosh…once. What's wrong with my mouth? A duel to the dust." She gave a high pitched giggle. I was a horrible person. "He knocked me out of the saddle…y'see…an' I fell in the-in the--"

She then lost her balance and pitched forward, but I caught her before she reached the floor and I set her up straight. I needed to get her out of there.

"You're not well. I will escort you back to the residence."

She hiccupped and stated, in a surprised voice, "I'm drunk." I took a step back as she was sick over Tamara's carpet.

It was not hard to carry Meliara back to her rooms. She weighed next to nothing and her small size made her easy to handle. We did have to stop a few times when the nausea become too much for her to bear. Luckily she would not remember much of that walk through the gardens.

At her rooms, her maid ushered me in and I set her in her bed. Her maid assured me she would take care of Meliara and I soon left to make by way to the royal wing where Danric was to be waiting.

I was ushered into his study and he looked up when I entered. He knew me too well.

"Russav, what's wrong?" he asked, panic on his face.

I took a deep breath. "Meliara's drunk."

"WHAT?" he explained, and then repeated more quietly, "What do you mean Meliara is drunk? How?"

"Tamara served her bristic punch," I admitted, feeling ashamed.

"So you just let her serve Meliara punch and didn't notice she was getting drunk." He was incensed and his nostrils were beginning to flare.

"I did notice. But wait," I said before he could interject again, "I can make this better. Meliara will not be ruined, but Tamara will. If I give Meliara my partisanship. Say I walk her out tomorrow. Gossip will quickly die and this whole situation will be forgotten."

"I realize that," he said, his anger haveing gone down a little, "but why did you let this happen."

I sighed, feeling like a miscreant five year old. "Is it childish of me to admit that I let it happen out of spite? I wanted to get Tamara back for chasing you this past half year. It seemed like a much better idea when I came up with it. I will make sure this turns out well."

"I bind you to that Russav." He was able to smile a bit. "And that does sound childish. We all make mistakes, I know that well enough. And you weren't trying to hurt Meliara. Be a bit more reasonable next time though."

"I will. I think perhaps I shall have a picnic tomorrow afternoon. Invite Meliara, her friends, no Tamara."

Danric contemplated my idea. "I think that shall do the trick. It will interesting to see how Meliara herself deals with Tamara."

"What do you suspect she'll do?"

"Russav, if I have learned one thing about that woman it is this. Don't even try to guess what she will do. It cannot be done."

"Good point. Vidanric, I am truly sorry that I let this happen."

"I know Russav, I know. You are my blood, and your friendship is worth more to me then the kingdom itself. I could never turn my back on you." Vidanric said, his eyes filled with earnestly

"Thank you. I have to admit I was dreading telling you what had transpired. How mad are you?"

"Pretty mad. Mostly at Tamara though. Fix this and all is forgiven on your part." He smiled again. "Shouldn't you be doing some planning for tomorrow?"

A/N: I know, I know, I Haven't updated in forever, but this is nice and long. I moved houses, it was time consuming, sue me. I promise I won't take and long to get the next chapter up. That one will have the long awaited Vidanric/Savona duel of words and swords. Eek! I hope I can make that scene good. I referenced a few things in this chapter in case anyone is wondering. The "playing pirates" part that Savona talks about is in reference to the pirate wars, which his uncle was in as well as a nod to Orlando Bloom, who got to realize his dream of being a pirate in "Pirates of the Caribbean." Orlando is hot. The use of the "effulgent" is in reference to Spike from "Buffy the Vampire Slayer." He uses it in writing a poem for a woman he loved before he becomes a vampire. Some guys get a hold of his poem and make fun of his poetry, poor Spikey. That's from season five, the episode "Fool for Love" which is a great Spike episode. There will be another Spike reference next chapter. Savona comments that the first time he gets drunk, it is off brandy, which is what Sabriel says she gets drunk off of in Garth Nix's "Sabriel." It also says how she still can't stand the drink. I basically did a lot of stealing.

Felicia: Look! I updated before I told you I would! Is it long enough? I hope you like it and keep the reviews coming. No prob with the beta for HD. I like the changes. your turn to update =)

Shadowed Memory: I just could resist writing those lines about Vidanric's intentions. I'd say that if I was Savona.

Thank you to everyone else who reviewed. Your support is really what gives me drive to make sure I get this done.


	12. Duel and Dabble

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or the world in which they live. They belong to the wonderfully talented Sherwood Smith. I also used dialogue from Crown Duel. This is my take on Savona's thoughts and feeling as well as what you didn't see of him. I stole the title from Oscar Wilde. Blah, blah, blah…

A/N: Yes I know I haven't updated for a billion years. I'm a terrible person. I've been busy lately and have had A LOT of writers block. Give me constructive criticism, and I will revise this chapter and make it longer. Thanks to all my reviewers from the last chapter, I love reviews, especially Felicia.

Returning to my rooms, I sat at my desk to diligently begin writing Meliara an invitation to the picnic for the next afternoon. I considered waking a scribe to write out the rest of the invitations, but decided against it. This situation was my fault, so I should take all the responsibility for it.

An hour later I was weary and my eyes were blurring from writing. Runners, at least, were always on duty, so I had all the invitations sent straight away. Organizing food for the event would come later, but that would be a relatively simple affair. I dropped into bed, relived the night was over.

"Russav? Russssav? Russav!"

"What?" I groaned, opening my eyes to see a dark figure standing over me, backlit, with a golden halo. Vidanric. "Go away!"

"Nope, you are coming with me," he said with a smile, poking me with a practice blade. "Consider it a form of penance for last night."

"You, dear cousin, are sadistic," I said wryly. Danric was finding me amusing, a kept smiling.

"Hurry up and get ready. I did not duel with you yesterday and wish to do so this morning."

Giving an exaggerated groan, I climbed out of bed to start my day. I did owe him for the night before, so I didn't protest too much. This was his way at getting back at me. Danric rarely yelled or threw fits or anything of that nature. He accepted facts, and made rational decisions. I would work off my debt to him in sweat.

I soon found myself with Danric in a small gymnasium in the royal wing. The kings and queens of Remalna seemed to have a room for every purpose. Like every other room it was exquisite. The floor were ancient marble, dark gleaming wood paneled the walls, and the ceiling was gold filigree with a mosaic map of the stars. The room would have seemed dark and enclosed if not for the morning sun slanting through the windows.

We quickly suited up in protective gear, and after a brief warm up, took up guard position. Danric and I saluted one another and our duel began. I started off slowly and attack here, a parry there as we sized each other up. Though we had been having bouts with each other since we were children, we still took the time to assess the other. Consummate swordsmen though we are, we still have good days and bad days. The trick was to figure out what kind of day Danric was having. It seemed he was having a good day while I was still half asleep. I would but up as best a fight as I could.

Danric suddenly increased his tempo, lunged and scored the first point by touching my chest with his flexible practice sword.

"Well done cousin," I said through clenched teeth, still concentrating on Danric's movements.

"Thank you Russav," Danric said with ease, maintaining a medium tempo with his sword before changing the subject. "I have spent this morning pondering the female sex and seem to not be able to come to any one conclusion."

Did he want to talk and duel at the same time? It was sometimes his habit, and this morning I had to humor him.

"I have a conclusion for you Danric: Women are evil."

Danric laughed at my statement. "Perhaps some women are evil, but certainly not all. Meliara is not evil." I took an opportunity to sneak in a hit at the end of his sentence. Danric then took the attack

"Perhaps she is not, but she has managed to turn you into a blathering idiot."

"'True love leaves us blind to the other's faults,' as my mother is so fond of saying."

"She has told me that many times Danric. Yet sometimes I do not see through Tamara's faults. Even then I try to rationalize her behavior based on the upbringing her mother gave her. Sometimes I think I'd be better off alone." Danric scored another point. I had to be more careful.

"I disagree with you Russav." He said as he parried by blows. "Sometimes love hurts more then we can bear. If we could live without love maybe we'd know some kind of peace. But we would be hollow. Empty rooms shuttered and dank. Without love we'd be dead. Love sets us free so that we may soar to the heavens."

I had already told him love makes men blathering idiots. How right I was. "Don't forget the heavens are the supplier of storms, lightning, tornados and hail. Beware to he who flies too high."

Danric lunge and struck again. "Pessimist."

"Love is like the duel Danric, two steps forward, one step back, and then someone cuts your heart out." I said, my voice seething with disgust. All Danric could do again was laugh. I took that opportunity to strike him and score a point.

"Russav, day after day you advise me about Meliara. You are completely rational when it comes to my relationship with her. But with Tamara, you have no sense at all. You jump to conclusions and she flares your passions."

"You are the same way when it comes to Meliara, Danric."

He grinned and replied, "Never said I wasn't."

His mood was a bit catching and I was beginning to lighten up. "I love to hate her, and love her more when I am done hating her. That's what makes us work. See what happens when a child has no parents?"

Danric paused, lowering his blade for a moment, "Russav, without a women by his side, a man is nothing." In the blink of an eye his blade was up again and he had scored another point.

After my defeat by Danric, I returned to my chambers to bathe and prepare for the day. The finishing touches for Meliara's picnic had to be arranged as well. I prepared a list of food for the afternoon and gave it to one of my servants to take to the kitchens. On my writing desk were many letters, most of the responses were to my invitations sent out late last night. Many had been at the party and all said they would attend. None were from Meliara, but that didn't bother me too much. Hers had been less an invitation and more a demand. I doubted she would turn down my offer to walk her out. The court seemed to be on my side in this whole matter, so little damage would come to Meliara's reputation.

I chose to pass my morning in leisure, alone in my rooms. The gossips must be having a field day with last night's developments. Near midday, I heard a knock from the servant's entrance and I bid them to enter. It was one of Danric's runners. He bowed and I bade him give me his message.

"Your Grace, I have been bid to inform you that the Countess of Tlanth and Lady Tamara Chamadis have been seen together walking in the gardens."

I raised my eyebrows with considerable interest and dismissed the runner. Meliara's idea? No doubt about that, she certainly was creative. Here Danric and I had been worrying about making the situation right for her, when she was showing she could handle it on her own. Now our picnic this afternoon would give her more leverage in this situation. I was impressed.

Though rain clouds had loomed over the palace during mid-day, the skies cleared for my picnic that afternoon. I picked up Meliara, dressed in pale green silk embroidered with a bird and flower motif in a rust color. I of course gave her an outrageous compliment, which she laughed off. I escorted her to the picnic site. It was off in one of the glades that Athanarel boasted on was assessable by carriage, so riding was not necessary. Many of the guests had arrived before us including Lady Trishe, Lady Renna, Derrick, and others that were Meliara's friends. I knew Danric would have given anything to have attended as well, but his company would not have been appreciated by the guest of honor.

Tea and sandwich cakes were served and my guests began to mingle, wandering from blanket to blanket. Meliara and I shared our spot with Deric and Lady Arasa. The conversation was uneventful. At some point or another, everyone made sure to speak to Meliara, but it was all pleasantries and irrelevant matters. No one dared mention Tamara's name or the events of the previous night. It was almost as though the incident had never happened. Even Lady Arasa kept her tongue quiet the entire afternoon. She did, however, flirt shamelessly with both Deric and I. I hunkered her by responding to her compliments. The topics discussed most of the afternoon were the latest competitions and wagers as well as some lighter political issues. All in all, it was a success. At the end of the afternoon, I dropped Meliara off at her rooms with one final compliment, and congratulated myself on my triumph.

It was a few days before Tamara's fate at Court was decided. She would not become a social outcast, but she had lost most of her prestige and influence. In time she might regain what she once had, but it would take time. How did I feel about that?

I didn't always know. Yes, I sometimes hated Tamara, but I didn't like seeing her suffer so. It is often said that there is a thin line between love and hate, and it took the Affair Tamara to make me understand the meaning of the phrase.

A/N: I told you it was a work in progress! =)


	13. A Turn For the Worse?

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or places, except for a couple of lousy servants. Sherwood Smith owns them and is nice enough to let us all use them.

While the scandal of the Affair Tamara had passed for most of the court, the events of that night haunted me. I had let Vidanric, Meliara, and Tamara down by being petty. I took a huge risk in letting Meliara get drunk and it had payed off. That was not an excuse for my actions though. Meliara's slurred confession of "I'm drunk," stayed in my mind. I had no right to pull Meliara into mine and Tamara's war. I was resolute in apologizing to Meliara, but I could never fully explain myself until Vidanric revealed himself as her Unknown. I hoped she would understand and forgive me.

Court life at Athanarel continued. For all that I socialized with my peers, I felt as though I had been a hermit since Danric had returned from Tlanth. Meliara _was_ indeed a handful. She possessed the spectacular talent of turning the Court and all its traditions on its head without even trying. Bless Danric for even trying to keep up with that woman. Then again, my cousin did like doing things the hard way.

Wanting to leave my rooms, I sought out my friends. Since it was rainy we all decided on a game of cards. Lady Renna and her husband Johaniv hosted us in their rooms. Also gathered were Trish, Bran, Nimiar, and Deric. Meliara was nowhere to be found and Danric was holed up in his library alcove reading and writing love letters. Renna dealt the cards and a game a Deuce commenced. The conversation was inconsequential and light at first. After exchanging pleasantries, the conversation moved on to the races and who was likely to win. There was some talk of entertainments from the past week. While I was lost in thought about the cards I had been dealt for the third round, Trish maneuvered to topic to the Matter of the Empty Throne. All eyes turned to me.

"Savona, do you know what your cousin's plans concerning the coronation are? It's been some time since Remalna has had a king."

"Vidanric has his plans, I am sure. He hasn't shared any specifics with me though," I replied

Renna was very interested in what I had to say as well. "But surely we will have a king before the year is out. Vidanric seems to keep putting the coronation off. What is he waiting for?"

I thought about how to answer the question. A coronation would take place after the Merindars were taken care of and Meliara sufficiently wooed. I couldn't reveal either piece of information though. I could always lie. Nimiar caught my eye and gave me a happy knowing look. So she knew about Meliara and Vidanric. I'd follow up on that later.

Bran came to the rescue. "I'm sure Vidanric is just waiting for the best time to have the coronation. He's putting the country to rights, and I say he's doing a fine job. I'll wager he'll get himself coronated after he's done with that business."

Bran's response seemed to put everyone at ease, so I agreed with his response. "Bran's right. Vidanric wants to set the country to rights before he becomes king. The people will feel safer knowing that all will be fine." Okay, so it was stretching the truth, not lying.

Johaniv, who was a quiet fellow, seemed relieved. "I know Vidanric will take care of all the country's matters most excellently. I know the matter of the coronation is a concern for all."

The conversation then turned back to horses, and remained so for the rest of our game. The bells for third-gold rang, ending our game so most of us could prepare for Petitioner's Court. I thanked Renna and Johaniv for their hospitality and bid farewell to my friends. I wanted to speak to Nimiar alone without drawing too much attention. That would be difficult since she and I had only recently begun to socialize with in the same circles. I headed to my rooms to change into my formal Court attire.

Returning, I summoned Cared to lay out my violet tunic. While women could only afford to have one Court dress, men often had more than one tunic since they are less expensive to have made. I happened to also have a dark blue satin tunic accented my moonstones as well as a black velvet tunic decorated with diamonds and sapphires. Returning from a quick bath and dressing, I was surprised Vidanric's personal servant Delvic conversing with Cared in my sitting room. The two were cousins, so it didn't seem odd. Danric sometimes sent Delvic to fetch me anyways. Both men bowed to me as I entered. I addressed Delvic and asked what my own cousin wanted of me.

"Your Grace, I'm sorry buy my lord has not sent for you. I come on my own."

I was utterly confused. Servants never did such a thing. "What is it then?" I asked, hoping nothing grave had happened to any of the family.

"It concerns the Countess of Tlanth, Your Grace. As you know, my lord has been watching her movements as well as Lord Flauvic." I nodded in encouragement when Delvic paused. What on earth was this about?

"I've sought Your Grace out because I do not know what to tell my lord when he asks for the daily report for them both." He dropped his voice to a whisper even though there was no else in the room but his cousin. "One of my lord's spies saw the Countess enter the Merindar home this morning. Lord Flauvic was alone as that his mother and sister left Athanarel following a family fight. The two were seen through a window and they looked rather intimate."

My heart was in my throat. Had Flauvic seduced Meliara? Vidanric would be heartbroken. "Define intimate."

Delvic's face grew red. "They were kissing. Rather passionately. The Countess pulled back and then they had a conversation. The Countess left shortly after. She was there for no longer then thirty minutes and was never out of sight. Lord Flauvic didn't even leave the room to escort her to the door. I'm sorry Your Grace, but I do not know what to tell the Marquis. I know he is fond of the Countess."

As far as the spies knew, Flauvic and Meliara had only shared a kiss, but this new development did not bode well.

"I understand Delvic. I will take the responsibility of presenting this to His Grace. You're dismissed." Delvic quickly disappeared into the servant's entrance. I had no choice but to wait until after Petitioner's Court to break the news to Danric.

I hastily finished preparing for Court. I usually liked the proceedings and participated in the discussions afterward but today I was weighed down by my secret information. Thank goodness I didn't have much of an opportunity to speak to Danric. He is one of the few people who know when I am lying or keeping something from him. Not only was he late, but Danric had to leave immediately to take care of the endless military business and later that evening was the Khazhred ball. I would have to wait until the ball ended before I could speak to Danric. The anxiety was making my stomach ache. Tamara even commented on my discomfort during a dance.

Meliara left early, which made me worry more. Hopefully she did not have a rendezvous with Flauvic, who was absent as per usual. Danric noted her departure, but continued to dance and enjoy himself as much as possible. It seemed like an eternity before the bells for first white echoed through the ball room. I joined Danric in thanking our hosts before wishing them a good evening. We were some of the first to leave. Danric and I climbed the stairs up to the balcony. At the top, I cast a look down at the swirling colors that were the dancers moving in harmony to the music. I found the figure in sky blue silk that was Tamara. My thoughts began to drift. She looked as if she had no cares, none of them did. And she was more beautiful than the stars at midnight. Maybe soon she'd be mine again. Vidanric's voice snapped me back to reality.

"Russav, I thought you wanted to leave. She'll catch you staring." I fell into place beside him as we headed towards his rooms.

"I'm sorry. It's just I've had a very long day. There's some news I need to share with you. Privately" I just wanted to get my secret off my shoulders. Then we could make a plan.

Upon entering the royal wing, we retreated to his private library, shutting the ancient Bluewood doors. It was much nicer than his little alcove, but at least he was harder to find there.

"What has happened today Russav?"

"Vidanric, I don't know how to tell you this gently, so I'll be straight. Meliara was seen at the Merindar House kissing Flauvic."

Vidanric's face drained of all its color. "Flauvic?" he asked in disbelief. With a stricken look on his face, he dropped on to a floor cushion and buried his face in his hands.

"I'm so sorry," I said, knowing that my platitudes would not console him. Vidanric looked up at me, his cheeks stained with tears. It shocked me. We had survived boyhood accidents and broken bones together, agonizing physical training that turned us into soldiers, the nightmare of adolescents and the terror of Galdran, the death he had brought, the loss of friends. Yet I had never seen my cousin cry. Anger took the place of disbelief in his eyes.

"A MERINDAR!" he yelled, "A Merindar who is her enemy! I will kill Flauvic myself if he ever, _ever_ touches her again!" I knew he would be upset and angry, but I didn't think there would be death threats involved. He looked me in the eyes, almost pleadingly.

"I hoped so much that she loved me. I have come so far and that little swine has managed to do in a few weeks what I have been trying to do for months. His uncle tried to have her killed, I never harmed her, and yet she falls in love with him." He took a deep breath and muttered "Maybe I should have tried harder to kill her, then she'd at least speak to me."

"Vidanric, I really am so sorry. But just because Meliara kissed Flauvic doesn't necessarily mean she's in love with him and not you."

"She wouldn't kiss me."

"Maybe not yet, but it's not impossible. Vidanric, there are two possibilities. One is that Meliara is not in love with Flauvic. Two is that she has just started a relationship with him."

"Do you think she's in on the Merindar's plot?"

"I sincerely hope not, though it's not impossible."

"I'll have to keep that in mind. Meliara can be unpredictable and she's not too excited about me becoming king. When was she at Merindar House?"

"Around first-gold I believe."

"She came into the alcove at third-gold looking for histories. That was a lot of time she spent with Flauvic."

I knew what he thought might have happened that morning. "Actually she wasn't there that long. They kissed, then talked for a bit and then she left. Nothing else happened."

Vidanric winced at his thoughts. "Anything else I should know Russav?"

"Meliara was the one who ended the kiss. And I think Nimiar knows about you and Mel."

"That's better news. Have you spoken with Nimiar?"

"No, I haven't, but I think she would be a great asset in winning Meliara."

"If she hasn't already been won," Danric scoffed. "I'll send Delvic for Nimiar. I also have a letter to show you." Danric got up and left, returning a few minutes later having dispatched his servant and retrieved the letter. "Here, it's from Meliara. I was responding to a more recent letter from when she came into the alcove. I thought I was caught."

"Too bad, would have made for a much more interesting day. You could have found out how she felt about you right then."

"I'll beat Flauvic at whatever he is up too. I won a kiss from her, and I will collect on it."

"That's more like it. Nimiar can straighten some of this out too."

Coffee arrived and I settled back to read the letter and Danric rested his eyes.

_Today I have come to two realizations. Now, I well realize that every courtier in Athanarel probably saw all this by their tenth year. Nonetheless, I think I finally see the home thrust of politics. Everyone who has an interest in such things seems to be waiting for me to make some sort of capital with respect to the situation with Tamara, and won't they be surprised when I do nothing at all!_

_Truth to say, I hold no grudge against Tamara. I'd have to be a mighty hypocrite to fault her for wishing to become a queen, when I tried to do the same a year back - though I really think her heart lies elsewhere - and if I'm right, I got in her way yet again._

_Which brings me to my second insight: that Savona's flirtation with me is just that, and not a courtship. They way I define a courtship is that one befriends another, tries to become a companion and not just a lover. I can't see why he so exerted himself to seek me out, but I can't complain, for I am morally certain that his interest is a good part of what has made me popular. (Though all this could end tomorrow.)_

Despite my day, I laughed. Meliara almost had us figured out. Thank the stars she could see beyond my lavish praises and constant attention. If she had feeling for me, I think it would be worse than her having feelings for Flauvic.

"I don't think she will figure out our whole plan. She's close though. I don't think she'd ever consider that you love her and set this all up."

"I don't either. She's much smarter and cleverer then she gives herself credit for though. She knows Tamara loves you."

"You think Tamara got Meliara drunk to get to me?"  
"Why else would he do it?"

"To get to you of course!"

"Maybe it was a little bit of both. Tamara doesn't love me anymore then I love her. And while she loves the thought of a crown on her perfect head, I think she loves you more."

"Sometimes, I can't stand females!"

A discrete knock sounded on the door, Danric and I rose to our feet, and Delvic let a very confused Nimiar into the library. Recovering her manner quickly she curtsied with a polite "Your Graces."

"Thank you for coming Lady Nimiar especially at this late hour. Would you like some coffee?" asked Vidanric.

"No, thank you," she said, taking a seat.

"I know this is very unorthodox of me and I'm sorry I had you come through the servant's passages, but Savona and I wish to speak with you privately about Lady Meliara."

"Oh!" Nimiar said, as her tired brain began to piece together the situation. "The conversation at cards this morning and talk of the coronation!"

"I didn't realize until this morning that you knew," I said, "and I think you can help us."

"Meliara doesn't suspect me at all does she?" asked Vidanric.

"Not in the least. She only just realized about Savona's flirtation. I know she has feelings for you Vidanric, and not just as her Unknown."

"She talks with you about these things?" I asked.

"A little," Nimiar replied, "I've not actually read any of the letters. I saw one though, saw the handwriting, and it confirmed by suspicions."

Vidanric sighed and said, "Who in this palace does not know?"

Nimiar smiled, "Meliara and Branaric. The rest of us have eyes. It's very obvious that the two of you have a connection. It' nearly palpable. Besides, everyone at Savona's ball saw it as you two walked down the stairs together. I could see it from _behind _the two of you."

"What about Flauvic?" Vidanric asked.

"What about him?" Nimiar was once again confused

"Has she said anything about him?"

"No, not really. I don't believe she's hardly seen him. She just commented on how strange a family they were after their party."

"Good," Vidanric said, "the Merindars are nothing but trouble."

"Is there anything you want me to do?" asked Nimiar.

"Yes, there is. Could you keep leading her in the right direction like I suspect you have been. She had feelings for her Unknown, but I don't want her to know it's me yet. Also, keep her confused about Russav. His job is to protect her if she ever suspects I'm the Unknown, lead her back off track and tell me."

"I'm glad to help anyway I can. Meliara deserves happiness."

"One more thing Nimiar. Elenet will be arriving at Athanarel in the next week. Her surprise is to be a secret, but I thought you would like to know.

Nimiar was beaming. Elenet had been her best friend and was now heir to the county of Grumareth. "Thank you Vidanric. Was that all?"

"Yes, once again thank you for coming so late. Have a good night." Nimiar rose and curtseyed her farewell, no doubt leaving with more questions then she had come with.

"I don't think Meliara is part of the Merindar plot, not after speaking with Nimiar," I said.

"Nor do I," agreed Vidanric, "but I'm not going to eliminate it as a possibility altogether. I think there is still hope that Meliara will have me."

"And hope that Tamara will have me too. Goodnight cousin."

"I think it is morning actually. Get some rest."

"Only if you do."

AN: And the plot thickens! Poor Danric, but if I were Mel, I would have kissed Flauvic too. I know this is my first update in a zillion years, so please don't hurt me. I got caught up in school and all that. At least I got all A's, so hey, something good came out of this. I didn't realize how much I missed writing this until I started again today and I hope I'm not too rusty. I promise to try to update at least once a week. Reviews appreciated! (I'm gonna try to catch up reviewing everyone else's fics too.)

Top of Form


	14. A Change for the Better

A/N: I have some extra time on my hands so maybe I'll finish up this fic. I had to spend the whole afternoon reading the previous chapters to remember what I had written and where I left off. I haven't written in forever, so hopefully I'm not TOO rusty. I also went back and did some minor editing to previous chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or places, except for a couple of lousy servants. Sherwood Smith owns them and is nice enough to let us all use them.

Two things of note happened all in one morning after length of calm at Court. One was that Lady Elenet, heir to Grumareth arrived. She had been absent for almost four years, requested away by order of Galdran. She ruled Grumareth in her Uncle's stead with a quiet hand but now would serve as a quiet threat to the Merindar family. Vidanric's unique way of saying he knew what that family was up to. The second was that a gift arrived for my cousin from his not so secret admirer.

"What do you make of that Russav?" Vidanric had asked me as we prepared our horses for lady Trishe's weekly morning ride. He tossed a small wooden box in my direction.

"It's a nice box?"

"Open it."

Inside was an ekirth stone, set in a gold band etched with laurel leaves. "Well Danric, I've known you a long time and I love you as a brother. But no, I will not marry you," I said with the most innocent expression that I could muster.

From the look on Vidanric's face, he didn't know if he should laugh or smack me. It was a reaction I often solicited from him.

"I received it as a gift this morning, from a certain lady. No note."

I tossed the ring back to him and he tucked it in his saddlebag. "Well what are you going to do about it?"

"So far I've not done a thing. And I'm still not sure what I will do. Wearing the ring will identify me, but I do not think she is ready to know who her Unknown truly is. It's too soon."

"This situation is a quandary dear cousin."

"Russav, it's disheartening to hear you have no advice for me. I thought you had written the book on courtship."

"I'm only an expert at courting ladies in person, not by letter. How could I? Half the court thinks me to be illiterate."

"No Russav, only a third of the Court. Let's go before we are late."

Arriving at the meeting place for our riding party, many of our friends were there, including the newly arrived Elenet. She had arrived the evening before and had only had a private audience with Vidanric and his parents as of yet. Elenet had always been well liked, but before had not been worth much socially. Now an heir to a Duchy and personal friend of the King to be, she was at the center of attention.

Much like Nee, her best friend, Elenet was understated and kind to all. I tried to recall what she had looked like before she left all those years ago. She looked much the same, grey-blue eyes and light hair. She had grown a few more inches. It was her demeanor that was the most different. She seemed more at peace with herself.

As we waited for a few others to arrive, Vidanric and I greeted out old friend.

"Lady Elenet, welcome back to Court," I said. "It has been far too long since you grace us with your good humor and beauty. Though I trust you find the atmosphere much improved."

She bowed to me as much s one could on horseback, giving me a faint smile. "My Lord Savona, thank you. I do indeed find the atmosphere as well as the company much improved."

"You'll ride alongside us Elenet?" asked Vidanric.

"Of course Your Grace. I look forward to being reacquainted with old friends."

It that, Trishe raised the hue and we were off. We cantered at an easy pace along the trails, taking our time to reach the meadow that was our destination for brunch. Here and there our peers made light wagers for jumping logs and brooks. Up ahead I heard a familiar voice.

"Bran! You're up already. What a surprise to find you here!" Meliara was making an unexpected appearance. Glancing at my cousin, I saw his eyes flit to Meliara and quickly back to Elenet. A second later Meliara's eyes left her brother for the briefest second in search of Vidanric. It took everything I had not to roll off my horse laughing at them.

"Not as surprising as finding you here, Mel," Bran replied. "We take a morning ride once a week, unless it rains. Trishe puts up a breakfast spread in some nice grassy spot-"

His sister quickly cut him off. "'Tis true I haven't seen much of anyone these mornings, but I've been locked up studying for a special project. But I'm nearly done, so I find myself free." Trishe then rode up and Mel fell in quickly by her side. All in all it wasn't a bad performance on her part. '

Arriving at our destination, we dismounted and tended to our mounts. Meliara caught Vidanric's eye on her. He needed to be more subtle.

"I have to honor to introduce to you Lady Elenet Kheraev of Grumareth."

"How do you do," Meliara politely replied. Somehow she looking curious, confused, and wary all at once.

As hot chocolate as pan breads were served, our company broke off into small groups. Elenet stayed by my and Danric side and Tamara deigned to grace us with her presence.

"Good morning your graces," she said sweeping a lovely curtsey. I wondered how long she practiced those in the mirror every day. "And Lady Elenet. You are looking well. How long had it been since you last visited? We have all missed you a great deal."

Elenet returned Tamara's curtsy, only not a low. Elenet now ranked above her. "Thank you Lady Tamar. Everyone has been so kind on my return."

"I hope Russav and Vidanric have been hospitable this morning. And we must have a celebration soon to mark your return. That is unless one is not already being planned."

"Nothing as of yet Tamara," I replied. "Lady Elenet only arrived last night. She has hardly had time to unpack her trunks."

Leave it to Tamara to assess positions as early as possible. She had been much subdued since her incident with Meliara, but she was nevertheless the uncontested queen of the Court. She wanted to know what sort of competition she faced from Elenet. Luckily for Tamara, Elenet had not grown any ambition during her time away.

Tamara continued engaging with Elenet, telling her about this or that party, outing or concert. Elenet politely listened and only on occasion did the ladies ask for mine or Danric opinion. I was content enough to watch Tamara talk and laugh. She had changed a bit since that night with Meliara. She was a little more relaxed. Every now and then she glanced up and gave me a dazzling smile. I made my heart stop.

What was it about her? She had fire running through her veins. The hatred she showed belied the passion underneath and I felt it too. We had been doing this dance since childhood. We fought but we always made up. This current fight happened to be lasting a long time. I could hardly remember the last time I had been in a room alone with her.

On second thought I did remember. She had called a number of names after I taunted her making eyes at Galdran. I had called her shameless in her pursuit for a crown and she had called me a lout. I wished I could forget that again.

The arrival of Meliara pulled me from my reverie. She greeted Vidanric first. "Good morning. How much I wish to thank you for putting my in the way of finding the proper books for my project."

Vidanric bowed. "If you have any further questions, it's be my pleasure to accommodate you."

"I'd be honored," she replied, curtseying while her hands made the fan gesture of Unalloyed Gratitude.

I shot her a grin and motioned the fencer's salute for a good hit. I wondered why we had ever thought this woman couldn't hold her own at Court. Plus she'd been civil to Danric all morning. I wasn't sure what had precipitated this change, but I knew Vidanric would accept it with open arms.

"You'll be in the race tomorrow?" asked Tamara.

"Of course," replied Meliara. "I have to prove whether my wins last time were luck, skill – or the kindness of well-wishers."

"And once you've proved which it is?"

"Why then either I celebrate, commiserate – or fulminate!"

We all laughed at that. This morning was too bizarre. First Meliara seeking my cousin out and being civil then Tamara being polite to Meliara.

Meliara turned to Vidanric once more. "Will you be there?"

"I hope to be."

"Riding your grey?"

"Is that a challenge," he volleyed back, his edge of his mouth curving into a smile. Stars, their bet! I would chide him later but if I was in his shoes I would have brought it up to.

I feigned disinterest and ignorance as Meliara's face went red. She had not forgotten their wager as well. She bent over her gown to adjust a ribbon, retying the bow.

"I think I'd better find out if my luck is due to skill or kindness before I make any pledges."

"Very well. A friendly race will suffice." Thank goodness for that. If his first wager with the woman was for a kiss, his second might be for marriage.

Tamara watched the exchange like a hawk. Elenet merely looked uncomfortable. What had Danric told her about Meliara already?

We talked more of the races, who was betting on who, and somehow Danric and I wound up in a wager. Winner got to choose the other's dance partner at the next ball. After talk of the races came to a close, Meliara retreated back to her family's side.

I suppressed a laugh as I watched her go. She had done well today. Maybe even well enough to dispel some of the gossip that never spent any time in the Marquis of Shevraeth's company.

A/N: It is ok after such a long break? Review's make me sparkle with joy.


End file.
